My Little Pony: The Human's Destiny
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: A human is sent to Equestria by a bolt of lightning. Who and what will await him there? Find out in My Little Pony: The Human's Destiny! (This story intertwines with Season 5, as well as have non-S5 interludes)
1. Prologue

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S DESTINY PROLOGUE**

**SEVERAL YEARS PRIO TO THE STORY:**

Nine-year-old Ryan McCrimmon was at his locker, when the school bullies, James and Scott, walked up, and started to harass him, calling him names. "Oh, great it's Dumb and Dumber." Ryan said, trying to ignore the inevitable outcome of having to interact with the bullies. Wham! one of the bullies suddenly punched Ryan in the face, sending him to the floor.

"What a freak!" James said, smirking. Laughing, he and Scott walked away, leaving the nine-year-old crumpled up on the floor. Shaking, Ryan got to his feet, grabbed his backpack, which the bullies had harassed him for, as it had an imprint of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic logo on it. he went to the nearest bathroom, and discovered, to his anger, he not only sported a black eye, but a broken nose as well! Blood dripped down the tip of his nose and into the sink as he looked at his reflection. His cousin, and classmate, Mels had looked out for him all his life, and even approved of his liking of something outside his 'gender-induced blockade' as he and Mels called it. However, Ryan knew Mels wouldn't always be there. Disgusted with himself, the kid grabbed some paper towels, and held them up to his nose to steam the flow of blood. He was grateful it was the end of the school day, and that he wasn't going to be facing the bullies for 3 months during summer vacation. He met Mels as he walked to the front of the school, and she gave him a quizzical look. "I got into a fight." Ryan said dejectedly.

"What?! Are you alright?!" Mels said, shocked.

"Do I LOOK alright?" Ryan gestured to the black eye.

"Uh..." Mels stammered, slightly grossed out.

"And I'm not." Ryan said. "Both physically, and emotionally."

"You were bullied again for liking My Little Pony, weren't you?" Mels correctly inferred. Ryan nodded.

"I wish I was braver." he said, hugging his cousin. "I know you won't always be there, but I'm not sure how to defend myself alone."

**FAST FOWARD 1 YEAR**

It was Christmas Day, and all of Ryan's family members had gathered to celebrate. Ryan had opened all of his gifts, except for the one from Mels, which she had given to him when she arrived with Ryan's uncle and aunt. he sat in a chair in the living room and tore it a little of the wrapping paper in the lower left hand corner. But upon seeing it was MLP-related, he instantly felt self-conscious, and dreaded being found out. Looking up, Ryan saw Mels pass him to talk to his mom, and he frantically gestured to her to come join him. Mels walked over.

"S'up?" she asked.

"Mels, why!?" Ryan whispered, practically hesteric. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate the gift, but really!? You know how I feel about it! I'm not ready to tell my parents." It was plain that Ryan, while he appreciated Mels for giving him something he liked, he was just plain uncomfortable with his family getting the wrong idea.

"Ryan, they're your parents." Mels said with a smile. "They aren't gonna feel different about you when you tell them."

"You're right." Ryan said, feeling considerably less tense. "But I'm not ready. I WILL tell them though."

"Alright." Mels said. she left.

**FAST FOWARD 6 YEARS**

Ryan was feeling considerably dejected. It had been ages since he had made the promise to Mels to tell, but he was just plain afraid. Luckily, he had his driver's license, and Mels didn't live that far away. He got into his car, and drove to his cousin's house. Pulling into the driveway, Ryan turned off the ignition, and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Luckily, it was Mels who answered.

"Oh hi Ryan! I wasn't expecting a visit." Mels said with a smile.

"Mels, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Ryan replied.

"Sure." Mels said, stepping aside.

Ryan sat down in the living room. "You know how I said I was going to tell my parents about MLP?" he asked. "Well, It hasn't happened yet. I feel like having you there would ease my worries a considerable amount."

"Oh, ok." Mels said with a smile. She was always looking out for her cousin, no matter the circumstances.

"Thanks cuz." Ryan said, standing and hugging her.

"No prob." Mels said as she embraced her cousin. Unfortunately, Ryan never got the chance to say anything. A few days after his talk with Mels, his parents were driving home from a date, and were involved in a car crash. Both of them died instantly. At the funeral, Ryan was enraged his time with his folks was cut so short. Sure he found comfort in knowing his aunt and uncle allowed him to stay, but what was eating away at him was the fact he never got to tell them about MLP. It broke his heart.

"Mels, why is life so cruel sometimes?" Ryan asked his cousin.

"I don't know... I'm really sorry Ryan." For once, Mels was at a loss on how to help him.

"I'm going to see if I can scavenge anything from the house. the teen said, leaving. As he was driving, it started to rain, as if the weather itself was mourning with Ryan. in due time, the pulled up to his old house, parked, and went up to the front door. He unlocked it, and was just about to put his hand on the doorknob, when CRACK! he was struck by a sudden bolt of lightning.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Introduction and The Cutie Map

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S DESTINY PART ONE**

"Ow..." Ryan groaned. He had been walking outside, just about to enter his house, when CRACK! a giant bolt of lightning struck him. Now he was at the edge of a forest somewhere, with who knows what kinds of injuries, whether internal or external. "Anyone!" he croaked feebly, weakly raising a hand as a poor attempt at a signal of his location. "Help me. I need a Doctor!" As he reentered unconsciousness, a yellow pegasus was walking up.

"Oh goodness! What happened to you?!" Fluttershy asked in a concerned tone.

"GAH!" Ryan shouted, unconsciousness evading for a brief moment. ""I'm Injured! I hate the sight of blood!" Woozy from said injuries, he passed out again. Fluttershy stood there, worried and not sure what she should do. "I...need...a..Doc..tor!" Ryan managed, his wounds starting to open, and bleed. An hour later, Ryan woke up in a hospital bed, his perception a blur, due mostly to not wearing his glasses. "Mom?" he said, seeing a blurry mess of light pink hair which caused him to think of his mom.

"Its me" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy?" Ryan mumbled unclearly, his hand groping around for his glasses. Where are my glasses?" He mumbled to no one in particular, still trying to find them without looking.

. "There right here, Here you go." Almost as soon as Ryan tried to put them on, they snapped in half.

"NO!" he shouted, startling the pegasus a little. "My glasses broke! My arrival must've put them into a fragile state! I can't see now! My eyes hurt just trying!" He held the broken glasses in his hands, almost crying. "Don't worry my sweet." he whispered to his glasses in a way that Fluttershy couldn't hear. "I'll fix you somehow. Do you know where I can get my glasses fixed?" he asked Fluttershy.

"Im afraid i don't." Fluttershy said.

"Could anyone you know try to fix them?" he asked, slight desperation in his voice.

"I dont think so" Fluttershy said.

"Could I see them?" Ryan asked. If he really was where he thought he was, he needed the proof

"See what? Your glasses?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, your friends." groaned Ryan.

"Um… Alright" Fluttershy said. Later, the pegasus returned with other ponies.

"Uh...Hi?" Ryan said apprehensively, afraid one or all of them was going to get violent and try upfront to get answers about him.

"Good afternoon, My name is Twilight Sparkle" said the purple pony.

"Hi-I'm-Ryan-McCrimmon-Can-you-possibly-fix-my-glasses-with-a-repairing-spell?" Ryan asked, desperate to get them fixed. he drew a big breath, recovered from talking in one sentence, and waited for answer.

Um... I'll try" Twilight said and then her horn began to glow, trying to fix his glasses. Ryan crossed his fingers. He was pleased to see Twilight had managed to fix them. "phew." he said, shoving them eagerly back onto his face.

"So, anything a human like me can eat around..uh.." Ryan hesitated, almost revealing he knew about everything in Equestria, up to a point at least. "this place?" he added in a hurry.

"Uh... Can humans eat apples?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "we have apple pie, apple turnovers, apple fritters, apple slices, apple bread..." He paused. "No, no we don't actually eat apple bread, but we use apples for almost everything else."

"Oh, well thats just dandy cuz we have all that food here too!" Applejack said.

"One other thing, though, and please don't hate me for it." Ryan continued. "Humans eat..." he gulped, nervous as to how the ponies, particularly Rainbow Dash, would react. "Humans eat meat." he sighed, a sad expression on his face. The ponies all gasped. "Not that I would eat you guys, but that's just how the human version of the food chain works." The teen cleared up. "Without protein from chicken, beef, and other meats, the human body would run out of the essential things needed to function properly."

"Ah, we understand" Twilight said.

"Wish I had a cake I could smash my face into." Ryan muttered. "then I wouldn't feel as bad as I do for, not really but still, killing ponies and animals like 'em for food."

"Here you go!" Pinkie said, handing him a cake.

"What the-?" Ryan was confused. "Screw it." he decided, having stopped trying to understand Pinkie a LONG LONG time ago, and smashing his face into the cake, splattering the walls and the ponies with icing and chocolate filling. Pinkie licked all the icing off her face. "Oops, sorry guys." The teen apologized.

"That's quite alright, sugarcube" Applejack said.

"Yeah..." Twilight said. Dying to explore Equestria, Ryan attempted to get out of bed.

"Do you... Want some help...?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm fi-Ack!" Ryan shouted, nearly falling due to the cast on his leg.

"But theres no way you could walk on your own!" Twilight said, a bit concerned.

"Not if you carry me somehow." Ryan counteracted. "Got a heavy-lifting spell?" Twilight's horn began to glow, trying to help Ryan. POOF! Ryan found himself in a wheelchair. "That's not what I had in mind," he said. "But I'll take it."

"Now where do you want to go?" Twilight asked.

"Anywhere that I can buy a normal, non-pony-related sandwich." Ryan said plainly.

"Um... Ok" Twilight said and began to push him in his wheelchair.

"I've still got my arms Twi." Ryan reminded her, taking over, pushing the wheelchair's wheels with his hands. "Any idea as to how I got here?" Ryan asked as he rolled next to the bookworm mare.

"No…" Twilight said.

"All I remember is a random bolt of lightning striking me as I was entering my house and I blacked out after that."

"Hm... Thats odd" Twilight said.

"A PURPLE bolt of lightning." Ryan emphasized, annoyed that Twilight wasn't getting the fact that he was, unintentionally of course, accusing her of causing it.

"Are you accusing me of what happened?!" Twilight said, a bit anger in her voice.

"What, NO!" Ryan said defensively."Whatever." he added, rubbing an ash-and-dust-coated cheek. He felt a wound on his left hand suddenly reopen. "GOD DAMNIT!" he swore. "You've GOT to be KIDDING me! Blood oozed out of the opening like water sliding down a glass. "So Twilight?" the teen asked, taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around his hand. "How're other ponies going to react to me? I mean, I'm not exactly native."

"Thats a good question, Im not sure how all the ponies to a human in Equestria" Twilight said.

'Crap' Ryan thought. 'If Lyra's anything like the fandom depicts her, I'm in for a rough ride.'

"Well, let's hope they don't turn on me instantly like something out of The Everfree." he said to Twilight.

"Yeah... Lets hope so" Twilight said.

"Aw jeez, look at my clothes!" Ryan cried, looking down at his red hoodie, gray shirt, green cargo pants, white socks, and blue sneakers. They were all singed and blackened. "And these were my favorites!" he complained.

"Aww... Anything i can do to help?" Twilight asked.

"Not unless you or someone else in town has a knack for sewing." Ryan replied with a wink. He knew Rarity was a sewer who had yet to be beat, unless you counted that one time in Manehatten.

"My friend Rarity is really good at sewing" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I kn-." Ryan caught himself. "I mean, really? That's awesome!"

"Yes, really" Twilight said. Ryan turned to the fashion pro.

"Rarity, how about it?" he asked. "Think you can recreate these clothes out of your own fabric?"

"I'll try" Rarity said, determination apparent.

'Here we go.' Ryan thought, apprehensive on how the marshmallow-colored mare was going to handle his fashion crsis. About a couple minutes later, Ryan, Twilight, and Rarity were standing, or sitting in Ryan's case, in Carousel Boutique, the others having departed for their respective homes.

"Hey Twilight," Ryan asked. "Think you could levitate me long enough to get me up the stairs?"

"I'll try" Twilight said and then tried a levitation spell on Ryan. Ryan shut his eyes tight and braced himself for when the spell failed and he started to fall. When no moment came, he saw that Twilight had succeeded, albeit with a little sweat in her mane. Not to mention she was really weak.

"You okay Twi?" Ryan called to her.

"Yes…" Twilight said, panting and sweating.

"Okay." Ryan said, a hint of apology in his voice. "Hey Rarity, let's get started."

"Yes, Lets" Rarity said.

"And if we can not have a fiasco with meeting Opal, I'll be happy.' Ryan thought. He wheeled into the room, and looked around. "Wow. Okay Rarity." Ryan said, taking off his hoodie with a swift zip of the zipper. "For now, let's start with my hoodie."

"Alright" Rarity said. As Rarity started to work, Ryan wheeled to one side of the room, looked at all of Rarity's different yarns.

"Hey Rarity," he said, plucking a spool of rainbow yarn off the shelf. "Where did this come from?"

"Dont touch anything, please!" Rarity shouted, noticing this obstruction to her order.

"Yikes!" Ryan yelled, started by Rarity's sudden outburst. As he quickly set the yarn back on the shelf, a spark of some kind came off of it, and entered the skin of Ryan's hand, unnoticed by neither the pony nor the human. About a couple hours later, Rarity was finished, but Ryan wasn't awake, having fallen asleep in his wheelchair before then. "No...studying's boring!" he mumbled in his sleep. "GAH!" he gasped, waking up at last. "Wow, what a horrible dream."

"If you dont mind me asking, What were you dreaming about?" Rarity asked.

"I was trapped back in school a day before a big test" Ryan said with a shudder. "I HATE studying."

"Um... Ok" Rarity said, chuckling a bit.

"Anyway," Ryan said. "Thanks for helping me." Then, out of the blue, and without realizing it, Ryan was holding Rarity in a hug.

"Uh..." Ryan said uneasily, afraid of Rarity's reaction. he just put Rarity back down. Rarity giggled.

"Its fine" she dismissed the hug with a wave of her hoof

"Whew, that's good." Ryan said. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCK! his stomach growled loudly. "Oops." he blushed. "Got anything I can eat?" the teen asked. "Other than the obvious..erm..meat." he added, still a bit uncomfortable saying the word, particularly around someone like Rarity. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCK! Another signal from his stomach. "Shut up!" he whispered to it. POOF! A cupcake appeared, and sat itself on Ryan's leg. "Did you do that?" the teen asked Rarity.

"No..." Rarity replied, most likely just as confused as the human was. Ryan picked up the cupcake and licked the frosting.

"Hmm." he mused. "That's funny. It's real, and you didn't make it appear."

"Where in Equestria did this come from?" Rarity asked, levitating the cupcake with her magic.

'I wonder if this has anything to do with Twilight.' Ryan wondered. Instinctivly, he stood up, and discovered his leg had somehow healed! "Okay, there's definitely something weird going on." Ryan said to Rarity, showing her how he could walk again.

"Ryan... Your leg... Is HEALED?!" Rarity asked, shocked.

"I know." he said, wincing and groaning slightly as he tried to pull his cast off. Hopping backward on one foot, Ryan continued to try to free his leg, not realizing the door wasn't closed. When he went to lean on it, it flew open and Ryan lost his balance and fell down the stairs. Rarity ran out of the room and looked down the stairs.

"Oh goodness! Are you ok?!" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah." Ryan said, his leg now free of the cast. "Normally I'd have loads of injures, and an even-more broken leg, but now I don't." Rarity ran down the stairs. Ryan shook his head, causing his already messy hair to become messier.

"Honestly Rarity, I'm fine." he assured her.

"Alrighty, just making sure" Rarity said, smiling. Suddenly, a mewing sound came from the next room, and a white-furred cat with a purple bow entered the scene.

'Opal'. Ryan thought, glaring at the cat in slight disgust.

"Hello Opal" Rarity said. When Opal saw Ryan, she hissed.

"Well hello to you as well Miss Snarky." Ryan retorted. "She has a bit of a reputation amongst my friends who have visited the boutique before." he half-lyingly explained to Rarity. "And I'm not much of a cat person...pony to begin with."

"Ah, I see" Rarity said, giving an understanding nod.

"Welp," Ryan said. "I'm gonna go see Twilight."

"Alright, See you later Ryan!' Rarity said regally. Ryan walked to the castle, his bare foot smacking the ground on every other step.

"Twi?" he called, knocking on the door. Twilight walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Ryan." she said, a smile on her face.

"Can come in?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" Twilight said, stepping aside to let the teenager pass.

"OUCH!" Ryan screeched, having banged his nose on the pony-sized doorframe. "Fsgiukb." he muttered, trying again to enter the castle this time ducking. As he walked inside, he rubbed his nose.

"Are you ok?!" Twilight asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Ryan said, picking a book off of a nearby shelf at random, and plopping down to read it. "'Residual Magic and It's Effects'?" he questioned as he read the title. "Hmm…" Twilight walked over to Ryan and sat down next to him.

"I GOT IT!" Ryan shouted suddenly, opening the book to chapter 4, which was entitled 'Magic's effects on Non-Ponies'.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, confused.

"I know what happened when that cupcake appeared while I was at Rarity's!" Ryan cried, settling down to read a blurb from the book. "'Sometimes, when a non-pony is inflicted with magic, residue can be left, and that residue can manifest and give the non-pony magical powers not native to their species.'" That's the answer!" he told Twilight. "I must've been inflicted with magic! And I think I know how." the teen added.

"Really? How?" Twilight wondered.

"I touched one of Rarity's yarn spools." Ryan explained. "it must've been inflicted with magic!"

"Oooooh" Twilight said, fascinated with the idea. Then Ryan's eyes fell to a hexagonal chest with six keyholes.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Twilight said, turning her head back to the chest. "Oh... Its some chest me and my friends received from The Tree of Harmony."

"Hmm..." Ryan mused. Putting a hand on the chest, the teen relaxed, and attempted to let his newfound magic flow. Twilight walked over and sat down, intrigued. FLASH! both Ryan and Twilight, along with the chest, arrived inside Canterlot Castle, specifically in the throne room. "Twilight!?" Ryan shouted, shaking the now unconscious purple alicorn mare. Suddenly, two giant shadows loomed over him. Ryan turned his head, and found Celestia and Luna were standing over him, serious, disproving looks on their faces.

"What did you do to her?" Celestia asked, glaring down at the teen.

"No. NO!" Ryan said, shaking Twilight harder, tears flowing down his face. "I swear I didn't do anything!" a couple tears dripped from Ryan's face. "I'm sorry!" Ryan, unable to contain himself, scooped Twilight into his arms. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, now sobbing directly into Twilight's coat.

"Ok, Right... Tell us exactly what happened here!" Luna demanded, glaring at Ryan.

"All...All I know is that I touched that chest, and we teleported here!" Ryan sobbed, pointing to the chest.

"Likely story" Celestia said, glaring at Ryan.

"Princess, I'm telling the truth!" Ryan sobbed. "Twilight wouldn't want you to be this way would she? Your faithful student, Celestia! Think of her!" a grimace appeared on the teen's face. "No." he said, putting Twilight down, and standing up. "I don't care anymore. Just remember that Miss Sparkle might be very shocked to see her mentor, and one of her best friends, acting this way." He turned his back to them, and started walking away. Celestia laid right beside Twilight.

"Twilight, Oh Twilight. My dear student Twilight..." Celestia said as she began crying. Ryan's heart lurched.

"Princess." he said, walking back to the alicorn and putting an arm around her. "Give me a chance to explain the truth, and I swear by the power of the sun I'll find a way to get your student back to you."

"Stay away from her!" Luna yelled, defensive.

"Luna!" Ryan shouted. "What about what Twilight did for you!? Taking the burden of Nightmare Moon off of you!? Being your friend while others ran away!? Saving you from those vines!? It'd be poor repayment if you left her for dead! And think about how Celestia feels right now! Think about your sister!" the grimace returned. "No!" he shouted. "That's it! I've had it!" Ryan walked towards the door again. Luna lied beside Celestia and Twilight.

"Is she really dead?" she asked, almost crying.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said. With that, he slammed the door to the throne room shut.

"I do not know sister, We will have to wait and see" Celestia said.

"But she... I... I never got to..." Luna said, beginning to sob.

"I am sorry for that. I know she was a dear friend to you" Celestia said.

Suddenly, Ryan burst into the room. "I've got it!" he said to the sisters. Twilight's not dead! She's just unconscious!" Twilight's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Princess Celestia, my magic, that I'll explain later, must've accidentally drained Twilight of her own!" he got down on the other side of the purple alicorn. "All I need to do is syphon enough magic back into her so she can be reenergized!" The two pony sisters got up, backed away Ryan and Twilight, looking down at them. Twilight got up.

"Twilight, stop!" Ryan shouted. "You were drained of your magic, and I need to reenergize you with my own!" Suddenly, Ryan's eyes opened wide, and glowed with white magical light, as magic flowed from his hands, and into Twilight's horn. "Can't a guy catch a break?" Ryan mumbled, passing out himself.

"Ryan!" Twilight ran over to him. An hour passed, or a second as it seemed to Ryan, and he woke up in a bed.

"Oh no am I back at the hospital again?" he groaned as Twilight, Celestia and Luna entered the room.

"Im afraid so..." Twilight said, apology in her voice.

"Celestia, Luna," Ryan addressed the sisters. "I'm sorry about appearing to have killed Twilight when we arrived at the castle."

"Its fine..." Luna said, a bit guilty on Celestia's behalf.

"If you could get me home that's great, but don't rush. I think I'm gonna like it here." he said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Celestia asked.

"I've got the best mare in the world and her friends by my side!" Ryan laughed, gesturing to Twilight.

"Oh, Really?" Twilight said, smirking. Ryan nodded, pulled a fez out, and plopped it onto Twilight's head. "Fezzes are cool." he said. They all laughed. Then, the other five of Twilight's friends arrived.

"Hello, girls" Twilight said, removing the fez.

"'Sup ya'll?" Ryan said in a friendly poke at AJ's accent.

"Quite fine, Thank ya kindly Ryan" AJ said.

"Honestly," the teen said, still cracking AJ-related jokes. "I think that, with you girls by my side, I don't have anything to worry about here."

"Really? Well thats just dandy" AJ said. Ryan jumped out of bed, activating the roller skate function in his shoe.

"Hey, where's my other shoe?" he asked. All the ponies looked around for his other shoe. "Ah ha!" The teen said, taking it out of his hat, and putting it back on. "Naturally I would think to put it in my bigger-on-the-inside hat!" he then turned to the cyan-colored Pegasus. "Hey RD! How 'bout a race? Roller skates VS Wings!"

"A race? Your on!" Rainbow Dash shouted, smiling at the thought of a challenge.

"First one who can fly or roll to Manehatten and back the fastest wins!" Ryan said, bumping his fist against RD's hoof. Soon, both racers were speeding neck and neck, neither looking to stop. "Looks like you're not the fastest in Equestria anymore 'Dashie'!" Ryan mocked.

"I don't believe it... I lost to a wimp like you?!" RD shouted, momentarily distracted.

"Not yet, but you will!" Ryan yelled, speeding ahead of the pegasus.

"No! Come on Rainbow, Show him a little Dash!" Dash said to herself.

"Not that easy is it!?" Ryan shouted back to her. "My roller skate/rocket shoes were designed to break the sound barrier if I wished it!" Ryan sped up, nearly reaching Mach 5 in speed. Remembering the Sonic Rainboom, he had no doubt RD would try to pass him up. Suddenly FWOOOSH! Rainbow Dash thrust past the teen, having burst into a Sonic Rainboom. "Not so fast!" Ryan shouted, following her into the sound barrier. The combined force of the Rainboom and the sound waves Ryan produced nearly tore Manehatten apart! But luckily, there was no lasting damage. Ryan sped back to Ponyville, RD's self-doubt putting a slight grin on his face. "Sorry Rainbow," he said to himself. "But you can't win all the time." With a screeching halt, Ryan reached Ponyville Train Station before RD.

"I dont believe it... I lost to a wimp like you?!" RD said, shocked, landing beside him, fuming.

"Hey, you put up a good fight I'll give you that." Ryan praised Dash.

Wait... Really? You think so?" Rainbow asked, forgetting her anger entirely. "Who else could preform the Sonic Rainboom that way? I was lying about my rocket skates earlier. I was nearly torn apart by the sound barrier. "Rainbow Danger Dash, how about we go to Sugarcube Corner and celebrate both our feats in style!?"

"Sure! Why not?" Rainbow Dash said. And they both went to celebrate. after the party, Ryan stayed at the Corner, and lay on a borrowed mattress. As Ryan slept, something strange happened. A light purple aura had appeared around him, and had caused him to teleport noisily to the castle, waking Twi and Spike. Spike and Twilight jolted up, breathing heavily.

"What in Equestria?!" Twilight shouted.

"No, take me instead!" Ryan was muttering audibly as the duo came in.

"Ryan, What are you doing?!" Twilight asked.

"JESUS!" Ryan suddenly screamed, sitting bolt upright, and awake.

"Ryan, What are you doing here?!" Twilight asked. "It's late!"

"Wha?" Ryan said, looking around. "I was at Sugarcube Corner!"

"Did you sleep walk here or something?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." It was then that Ryan noticed the aura around his hand. "What the What!?" he screamed.

"What is it!?" Twilight asked, running over to Ryan with Spike.

"I dunno." Ryan responded. "I think it's some kind of magic."

Suddenly, the aura around Ryan's hand surrounded Twilight's horn.

"What the huh!?" Twilight shouted.

"ACK! DO SOMETHING!" Ryan screamed. Suddenly, FLASH! the trio was transported to the Tree of Harmony.

"The Tree of Harmony? What are we doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know, but I have a guess." Ryan replied. He slowly went up to the tree, and reached out to touch it. Twilight sat there with Spike, watching. Just then, Blorp. a plant sprouted next to Ryan, who looked to Twilight. "What should I do?" he asked.

"I... I don't know" Twilight said. A split second later, the plant bloomed, revealing a bracelet with all six symbols of the Elements of Harmony. It looked like a seventh Element, only, instead of being a necklace, it was a bracelet. Ryan took the bracelet and slipped it on. BAMF! White light shot out of Ryan's body. Twilight got up and took a few steps back with Spike. All the light was suddenly absorbed into the bracelet.

"I think I know what happened just now, Twilight." Ryan said, turning to the mare and dragon.

"Really? What?" Twilight asked.

"This goes back to when I was at Rarity's. I had picked up a spool of her yarn, which was rainbow by the way, and it must've been infused with magic. Maybe my appearance wasn't random, but a prophecy!" He held up the wrist with the bracelet. "Maybe this is a secret Element! Or even a magic controller! Is that possible?" Ryan asked the bookworm mare.

"I guess, Im not sure" Twilight said.

"Hmm..." Ryan mused, raising a hand and pointing at the wall of dirt and roots to his left. "I'm going to try something." He ran full-out at the wall. "HAI YA!" he shouted, slicing a hand through the air. A magic disk shot out landed on the wall, and morphed into a rounded trampoline. Ryan bounced on it, and shot straight at the mare and dragon. "INCOMING!" Ryan shouted, grabbing onto the duo as, with a flash of purple, they teleported back to Ponyville. "Oof!" Ryan gasped, landing on the ground hard. "Note to self: Never try that again." "You guys okay?" he added to the mare and dragon. Spike shook his head.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Weird." Ryan said, looking around. "All the paint on these buildings is kinda peeling. Almost as if…" Ryan's suspicions were confirmed when an elderly Pinkie Pie bounced up to them. "Pinkie Pie?" Ryan said, shocked.

"Hi!" Pinkie said, bouncing around them.

"Oh no, I get it now!" Ryan said in paniced realization. "We're in the future! Must've happened because of me!" Something snapped in the human's brain, and he started to panic. "What if we can't get back to the past?" He asked nopony in particular, starting to pace back and forth.

"Ryan, calm down. Its not your fault, everything's gonna be alright. Just calm down" Twilight said.

"Oh my gosh what if everyone though we DIED!?" Ryan blabbed, his panicked state overpowering his senses

"Ryan!" Twilight said more forcefully. She stood next to him and she did the breathing exercise Princess Cadence taught her. Ryan tried it.

"Why doesn't the air get out!?" he then continued to blab to himself. "I never got to foot-race with RD! What's she going to say now!? Oh my gosh, FLUTTERSHY! She's the most affected by this!" Twilight sighed, sightly annoyed. SMACK! Ryan suddenly slapped himself across the face. "Whew. Thank god for my reflexes." he commented. "Anyway, let's check the castle. Maybe we'll find something that'll get us home."

"Lets" Twilight agreed. Ryan slowly opened the rusty door.

"Wow." he coughed. "There's a lot of dust in here." Spike and Twilight coughed from all the dust. "Here's something." Ryan said, carefully pulling an aged book out of a shelf. "'Time Travel Tips and How to Avoid Accidents'." His eyes suddenly went wide. The writer was Twilight's idol, Starswirl The Bearded! he carefully opened the book, scanning the yellowed, seemingly withered pages for any clues that could help the trio get back to the past. Twilight sat down next to Ryan, looking at the book. "ACHOO!" Ryan sneezed, dust still floating around his face.

"Bless you" Twilight said.

"Stupid dust." the teen commented, looking back to the book. "Hey, I found something!" Ryan said, looking at one of the pages, which looked like a copy of an entry in some kind of journal from long ago.

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

"I think it's some kind of riddle that could be the key to getting home!" Ryan replied. "'She's brash, and loyal and flies fast, this pegasus's name is Dash. Who is she?' Twilight, it sounds like RD!" the human realized. "I think we have to gather the elderly versions of you and your friends, and the Element's power will send us back!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Spike said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ryan said somberly, standing up. "I just realized Twilight's elder counterpart most likely should've been here. I'm not jumping to conclusions, but I'm just saying. I think we should head to Canterlot, and see if we can find Twilight's elder counterpart, or any of her friends, there." One train ride and a few miles of walking later, they arrived in Canterlot, and entered Celestia's castle."Hello?" Ryan called. "Celestia? Luna? ANYONE!?"

"I dont think anypony's here..." Twilight said. Suddenly, the bracelet from the Tree started to glow. Ryan held it up, and it revealed the true nature of the castle. Having been aged and crumbling to the ground, the castle had been rebuilt, but had a spell casted upon it to seem like it was undamaged, but abandoned, and it had given the impression that the Celestial Sisters had moved away.

"Someone HAS to be here." Ryan said determintly. "Who'd raise and set the sun and moon?" Suddenly, three tall figures appeared, and Celestia, Luna, and Twilight's elder self stood before them. "Twilight?" Ryan asked, unsure of how elder Twilight would take his being there.

"Ryan?" Elder Twilight asked, surprised.

"Wow." Ryan marveled at Twilight's look. "You look...incredible!" he said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Elder Twilight said with a smile, blushing a bit.

"So...where's me?" the human asked. "Am I still here?"

"Huh?" Elder Twilight asked, a little confused.

"The me from this part of the timeline." Ryan clarified.

"No, Your adventures in Equestria ended a long time ago, and you went back ho- Wait, Your from the past, arent you?" Elder Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." Ryan confirmed, nodding. "I also brought a couple passengers along for the ride." he added, stepping out of the way and revealing the past Twilight and Spike to the elder one.

"Hi me!" Past Twilight said, giggling a bit. Bowing to the Celestial Sisters, Ryan spoke to Celestia.

"I see you haven't changed much, Your Highness." he commented. Celestia looked down at Ryan, smiling. "Getting back to the point of our visit," Ryan continued, looking to all three princesses in turn. "I need you to gather the rest of Twilight's friends in the gardens. The power of the Elements of Harmony could sent Twi and I home." Later, Twilight's friends were gathered, and everyone was in the royal gardens. "No idea how this is going to work." Ryan muttered. "Okay..let's see..." he pointed in turn to every elder version of the mane 6. "You six stand in a circle around Spike, Twi and I, and we'll see if anything happens." All the elder versions of The Mane 6 nodded and circled around Spike. Ryan joined the circle. FLASH! the bracelet let out seven beams of light. Six morphed into the symbols of the elements, while the seventh took the form of a question mark. "TWILIGHT!" Ryan shouted. "GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CIRCLE! NOW!" The six symbols hovered above the elder mane six, while the question mark stayed in the middle of the circle. Twilight quickly ran into the middle of the circle. Just in time as well. FLASH! There was a big white flash, and the trio were sent back to their own time. "We did it!" Ryan said when they recovered a few minutes later.

"Woohoo! We made it back safely!" Twilight said.

"Aw yeah! Now thats im talkin' 'bout!" Spike said. Ryan looked out the window.

"OH NO!" he cried. "We didn't come back to the time we left! The sun's set!"

"Great, Now what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing we can do." Ryan said. Just then RD burst into the library, the other four following behind on hoof.

"Shoot..." Twilight said.

"Where were you guys!?" RD shouted. "You scared us half to death! Fluttershy was affected the most!" The cream-and-pink pegasus was indeed shaking in fear, but had a reassuring smile on her face all the same.

"This may sound crazy but... We were in the future" Twilight said.

"Do I have to believe you?" Rainbow Dash asked, glaring at Twilight.

"Considering the stuff you went through when you first met, not to mention Discord, I think you should." Ryan commented. "What?" he asked, realizing everypony was giving him a strange look. Rainbow Dash glared at Ryan. "You chicken?" she asked him.

"What? No!" Ryan said, realizing she was talking about the foot/hoof-race deal. "I was just too busy with this!" he held up the wrist with the bracelet.

"Uh huh. I cant believe you." Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

"What if I said that it came from the Tree of Harmony and I could be the wielder of some secret seventh Element?" Ryan tried again.

"Nope" Rainbow Dash shook her head. Suddenly, the bracelet brought up what apparently was a video of Ryan's point of view of everything that had happened since getting the bracelet. "I... I dont believe it" Rainbow Dash squeaked, shocked.

"Believe it lady." Ryan responded smugly

I... I..." Rainbow Dash stuttered, too flabbergasted.

"Uh..." Ryan was unsure wether Dash was too flabbergasted to speak, or about to pass out from overdose of awesome. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Y-Yeah...?" the Pegasus asked.

"You okay?" the human asked.

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash said, fully recovered and nodding. Ryan slid the bracelet off his wrist.

"So far, you've done more harm than good." he said to it. "I'm taking a break from you, and taking a nap."

"Well, Alright..." Rainbow Dash said, slightly confused.

Ryan face-palmed. "Not you RD, the bracelet." he groaned.

"Oh, right" Rainbow Dash said, blushing a bit. Setting the bracelet down on a table, Ryan went to sleep as soon as he found a bed. As he slept, he had a weird dream. He was dreaming he was back in time watching RD's Cutie-Mark-earning Pegasus race, standing on a cloud far off the track, but in sight of the race. As RD zoomed downwards to preform the Sonic Rainboom, Ryan was smiling.

"Luna?" Ryan questioned, suddenly spotting the Night Princess on another cloud not far away from his own. Luna flew over to Ryan's cloud, and joined him. "What're you doing here?" he asked. Before Luna could respond, however, RD had performed the Rainboom, and the shockwave dissapaited the duo's cloud. "I've got ya Luna!" Ryan said, floating underneath the Princess, caught her no problem, and flew her to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me" Luna said gratefully.

"It's nothing." Ryan responded. "You probably would've done the same for me." Luna smiled. "What ARE you doing here, by the way?" Ryan asked her.

"You are dreaming, Ryan" Luna explained.

"Kinda knew that. What I mean is, do you have any particular REASON for coming into my dream." Ryan clarified.

"Your friends need your help." Luna's voice changed to a sad one.

"What's up" Ryan asked.

"Theres this town in the north that needs the ponies help."

On it!" Ryan said, waking up. "Twilight!" he shouted, bursting upon the six Element bearers in their 'meeting room'. "Princess Luna contacted me within a dream, saying there's a town up north that needs us...well, you and your friends at least." Twilight nodded and looked over to her friends.

"Come on girls!" she said.

"I remember the directions clearly." Ryan said as they boarded the train later on. Leading them, Ryan eventually led them to a town smaller than Ponyville. Getting closer, Ryan and his pony friends looked on. "Ergh." the human teen shuddered. "Anyone get that feeling of amissness? The best way for me to describe it is that feeling you get when you want to remember something, but really can't think of what it is." Rarity cringed at the sight of the town. "

Whoever runs this place should seriously get a new decorator." she commented.

"Hey look. They all have the same cutie marks." Ryan said, pointing. "Hmm..."

"Forget the cutie marks, look at those smiles! I know smiles, and those smiles, there just not right" Pinkie Pie said, a grimace on her face. Suddenly, Ryan's bracelet, which he put back on before leaving, sent out a ripple of energy, and then brought up a map.

"Looks like the bracelet wants us to investigate something in this cave." the teen pointed to the aforementioned cave. "C'mon." Upon arriving at, and entering, the cave, Ryan gasped. "Oh my god!" he shouted with a mixture of confusion and horror. "The villagers' cutie marks! They must've been removed and replaced!"

"Why hello there!" A new voice said from the enterance of the cave. Ryan and the ponied whipped around, started. a mare was standing at the cave enterance

"Oh, it's only you." Ryan said, sighing. "Ryan James McCrimmon, friend to the Princesses and these six right here." he added, gesturing to the six ponies, and holding out a hand.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle, The Element of Magic and Princess of Friendship. This here is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." said Twilight.

"PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle? We don't many princesses around here! How did you and your friends hear of our little village?" asked the mare.

"Well, I guess you could say it came to me in a dream." Ryan said.

"Ooh, really?" the mare was obviously intrigued.

"Sorry," Ryan added. "But who are you?"

"Starlight Glimmer, The mayor of this town!" the mare introduced herself.

"Not to cause any trouble, but why would you need these cutie marks here?" Ryan inquired of Starlight. "They should be on the flanks of whoever earned them."

"Well you see, different talents lead to different opinions which causes bitterness and misery." Starlight explained.

"What?" Ryan shouted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" That comment bit him in the ass a few seconds later. Abandoning her nice demeanor, Starlight Glimmer zapped them all with a spell. "No." Ryan said weakly. "Not them." "Them" was obviously his friends. As they all withered in pain and agony, the ponies' cutie marks tore off, and floated into empty spaces on the wall. the same cutie mark the seven had seen on the way into town appeared in their place. "Twilight! Everypony!" the teen crawled over to the six as the 'mayor' discarded the staff the spell came from.

"They've spent there whole lives thinking cutie marks are a good thing." Starlight Glimmer explained. "But they were obviously wrong." She smirked.

"You monster." Ryan growled through gritted teeth. "You'll pay for this…somehow."

"Well now you and your friends can spend the rest of your lives here with us and we'll teach you how much better life can be without your cutie marks!" Starlight Glimmer smirked.

"NO!" Ryan said, standing up. "I'm not going to stand for this!" Unknown to the teen, as he was too focused on Starlight, his body started to radiate white light, and unknown wind flapped his mane of hair around. "You robbed everypony in your village of the nessasaey thing to TRUELY have friendship! So, why. don't. you. just. CHILL!?" Ryan shouted the last word, and it echoed around the cave. the magic he built up was released in a ripple, and the six cases holding his friends cutie marks broke. The marks went back to their corresponding owner. Ryan was left weakened and panting, and fainted a few seconds later.

"Heh, dumb kid" Starlight Glimmer smirked, leaving the cave.

"Anypony get the license plate number for that taxi?" Ryan said stupidly, reemerging from his limbo. The seven friends were still in the cave, but Starlight Glimmer wasn't there, presumably back in her town. "Ow." The teen rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked the ponies.

"Starlight Glimmer took away our cutie marks" Twilight explained. Ryan looked to their flanks, confused.

"I thought you said she took your cutie marks." Ryan said. "They're still there." He then looked to the bracelet. "Maybe this thing had something to do with it." Quite suddenly, the memories came back. "Wow!" Ryan was amazed at what he had done. "I used magic to get you your Cutie Marks back! I think something's up, and the Tree of Harmony knows it. Why else would it give me a magical bracelet?"

"Oh my gosh, you are a GENIUS!" Twilight shouted.

"Hey, don't blow up my ego." the teen replied with a laugh. "Now...If I could save YOUR Cutie Marks, what's stopping me from saving the ones' belonging to everypony else? I think it's connected to you six, and perhaps that's why it only gave back yours'. Maybe."

"Hmm..." Everypony put a hoof to their cheek, thinking.

"We can think about that later." Ryan said. "We've got to stop Starlight Glimmer."

"Agreed" Twilight said. Naturally, when the seven went into town, Starlight was furious that the ponies had gotten their Cutie Marks back.

"That's why you don't mess with TRUE friendship!" Ryan said smugly. The teen got into a fighting stance, ready to face the crowd of brainwashed ponies that were now surrounding the seven. "Twilight, do something about Starlight Glimmer!" he called to the alicorn mare.

"Uh... Like what?" Twilight asked.

"ANYTHING!" the teen shouted. Just then, the bracelet let out another ripple of energy, and with a BLORP! a shield formed around the teen and his pony friends.

"What the...?" Twilight said.

"Well…that happened." Ryan said, not sure how else to react. Then, he realized something. "Starlight Glimmer lied to all of you!" the teen shouted to the villagers. "She's still got her Cutie Mark! She needed her magic to remove your own Marks!" This got Starlight's attention. Abandoning pretense, she tried to dispel Ryan's shield, a fire in her eyes blazing. "You can't win Starlight Glimmer!" the teen said. Indeed, every time Starlight tried to dispel the shield, it reformed again. It didn't help that Twilight decided to reenforce it. "Give the town back their Cutie Marks!" Ryan shouted.

"Never!" Starlight Glimmer said, and then ran away.

...or at least tried to. Ryan's shield broke off a piece, and the piece wrapped itself around Starlight Glimmer, keeping her in place. "Everypony STOP!" Ryan shouted, and by some random coincidence, a Time Spell issued itself, and everyone outside the shield/bubble froze in place. Ryan dropped the shield, and went over to Starlight Glimmer, who was still trapped. "I'll let you go, but only if you promise to give everyone their Cutie Marks back." he said.

"Never!" Starlight Glimmer shouted, struggling to free herself.

"Then we'll just leave you here." the teen said. "C'mon gang, let's try to get everyone their Cutie Marks back." Ryan led the way back to the cave, leaving Starlight in the bubble.

"Ok! Fine! Ill give everypony back there cutie marks! Ill make everything right! Just please let me go!" Starlight Glimmer begged.

"Are you being sincere?" Ryan asked, pausing to turn around.

"Um... Yes?" Starlight Glimmer said. Ryan walked back over

"Starlight, I'm going to lower the bubble." he said. "Give everyone their Marks back, or I'll simply recast it."

"Thank you." Starlight Glimmer said. Ryan put a hand to the bubble, and with a POP! Starlight was free. she quickly ran to the cave, Ryan and his friends following behind just in case. Starlight Glimmer lifted off the glass with her magic, and all the captive cutie marks, after whizzing around for a few seconds, returned to the flanks of the villagers, who unfroze the moment their mark touched their flank.

"We did it!" Ryan shouted. "We saved the day!"

"Woohoo!" The ponies cheered.

"Hey, why not come back with us Starlight?" Ryan asked. "Ponyville's the best place for friendship and harmony."

"Really? You want ME to come with YOU?" Starlight Glimmer asked with a smile.

"Yeah." the teen nodded. "Well, more like 'you and your villagers', but same thing really. I'm sure Mayor Mare will allow you to come."

"Thank you, Ryan." Starlight Glimmer said, crying a bit.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Starlight." the teen replied. "Even you." Starlight Glimmer nodded. "C'mon." Ryan said to the ponies. "Let's go inform the villagers." Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all followed Ryan back to the village. "Everyone, pack up your things!" Ryan shouted, addressing the village. "Get ready to move back to Ponyville with my friends and I!" A loud cheer erupted from the village. Later, on the train, Ryan and Twilight spoke to each other. "I think I made the best choice for Starlight Glimmer." He told his alicorn friend.

"I think so too" Twilight said with a smile.

"Looks like we've got a lot ahead of us." the teen added, looking to the bracelet.

"Mhmm" Twilight nodded.

"But we're gonna face it together, like friends do." the teen put an arm around Twilight.

"You bet we are!" Twilight said with a smile.

**The End...of this part**


	3. Castle Sweet Castle

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S DESTINY PART TWO**

Ryan had noticed that, for the past few days, Twilight had been really helpful to him and her friends. TOO helpful in his opinion. So when he joined the gang at breakfast in the castle one morning, he was planing to confront the alicorn about it. Unfortinetly when he arrived, he saw that she was asleep at the table, face-planted into a plate of pancakes. "Anyone noticed how "helpful" Twi's been lately?" the teen asked, putting "Helpful" in air quotes with his fingers. The six friends looked at each other, all thinking the same thing: Something was up with Twilight. Ryan lightly shook the alicorn, trying to wake her up.

"Huh? Wha?" Twilight said, bounding up.

"What's the deal Twi?" the teen asked. "What's with all the "help" you're giving?"

"I just like being helpful." Twilight replied, smiling. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" The teen had some experience with lying, and could tell right off the bat that Twilight was giving him crap. "What's the REAL deal?" He then realized a possible answer. "You miss Golden Oaks Library right? Twilight looked away shamefully, which Ryan took to be a yes. "Then we've got to cheer her up girls!" the human said to the other five. "Twilight, you go have a nice day, and your friends and I will make sure this castle is more like home!" he smiled. "Right girls?" he added to the five.

"Oh Ryan, you don't have to do that." Twilight said dissmissivly.

"No, I do." Ryan said, smiling. "I can't leave one of my best friends feeling sad when I can do something to cheer her up!"

"Well... Alright." Twilight gave in. "I'll go relax at the spa." The alicorn left.

"Alright." Ryan said once Twilight left. "AJ, you take the wall-scrubbing, Rarity can improve the decor, Rainbow Dash, you can do something to make the ceilings less bland, Pinkie..." the teen realized he didn't have a task for the pink party pony. "Uh...go bake a cake for when Twilight comes back." The ponies all saluted and left. "Hey Rainbow Dash, I just remembered." Ryan added as the Pegasus was about to leave. "You got some spare Daring Do posters?"

"I do!" confirmed Rainbow Dash. "What for?"

"Bring some back for Twilight, she likes Daring Do as well." the teen replied.

"Copy that!" Rainbow Dash saluted, then zipped off. Later, after a brief musical number from the girls, Ryan surveyed the work that the ponies had done.

"Ergh." he cringed as he shielded his eyes from Rarity's curtain designs. "No offense guys, but none of this really says "Twilight"." the teen said. "That's it!" he said, snapping his fingers. "Take all this down, and get some shovels! I've got a plan! Everypony nodded and did as they were told. "C'mon." the teen said when they had the supplies. The ponies and teen left the castle, and went to the place in town that formerly housed Golden Oaks. "Everyone's probably wondering why I'm bringing you guys here, am I right?"

Everypony looked at each other, each giving the other a confused look. Pinkie Pie turned back to Ryan.

"For fun?" She asked, shrugging.

"Uh, no." Ryan said, shaking his head. "Hang on..Pinkie, didn't I ask you to bake a cake?"

"All done!" Pinkie Pie said picking it up.

"Great." the teen nodded, ignoring the fact that Pinkie had pulled the cake out of the air. "Anyway, I was thinking we could make a chandelier for Twilight, and use roots from Golden Oaks to remind her of her old life." Everypony nodded. "Also," the teen added. "We're going to need some of your gems for it Rarity."

"Alright." Rarity said, willing to give up gems for a friend. Later, the project was done.

"Hmm..." Ryan said, looking at the chandelier and scratching his head. "It feels like it's missing something." Suddenly, the bracelet on Ryan's wrist surged with power, and it released in a ripple effect, and said ripple passed over the jewels on the chandelier. Ryan was just tall enough to examine a gem. He saw Twilight sitting with her friends at a picnic! "Hey girls!" the human exclaimed. "The bracelet infused the gems with images of stuff from Twilight's memories! Now she can truly remember her old life! Let's get Twilight back here." the teen walked toward the doorway. POOMF! a random spout of confetti burst into Ryan's face. "Pinkie, I thought I said to take those out." he said calmly, brushing stray confetti out of his hair with his hands.

"Whoops. Sorry." said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll go." Ryan added. "You guys get ready." Later, as Ryan walked through town, he spotted Twilight leaving the spa, sporting a new mane-style thanks to the twins. "Doesn't really suit you in my opinion." the teen commented as he came up to the alicorn. "I liked it straight."

"Aww ok." Twilight said, smushing it back to it's straight style.

"Anyway, the castle is ready." the teen said. "Had a small problem at one point, but it's all sorted." the human let the way back to the castle, Twilight following in his wake. "Huzzah!" Ryan shouted dramatically, bursting upon the room with the chandelier in it. "Check it out!" he said, tuning the same Twilight-and-company-at-a-picnic gem so the alicorn could see the image. "Snazzy, huh?" he said, smiling at Twilight's dumbfounded expression. "Oof!" he gasped out, Twilight having run into him and was giving him a tight hug.

"This is the most wonderful thing anypony has ever done for me!" The alicorn exclaimed. "Thank you! I love it so much!"

"TOO MUCH GRADITUDE TWILIGHT!" Ryan gasped, his skin turning purplish blue,

Twilight quickly let go. "Sorry about that." She said, blushing.

Ryan's skin slowly went back to its normal color. "Let's...join...the...others." he panted. "Dining...room."

"Ok." Twilight replied as she followed Ryan. As they entered the room, POOMF!

"Pinkie Pie!" Ryan shouted, now slightly irritated at the party pony. "What happened to taking those out!?" Pinkie Pie shagged, a grin plastered on her face. Luckily, none of it was in the teen's hair this time. "Oh Pinkie, what are we going to do with you?" Ryan said, smiling as he shook his head. they all laughed as they sat down to the cake.

**THE END…FOR NOW**


	4. Interlude 1

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S DESTINY**

**INTERLUDE ONE: THE DRAGON PROBLEM**

Ryan was currently staying at Fluttershy's cottage, due to the castle being looked at for the local builders to get a sense of the structure. The teen woke up, and walked to the bathroom. In a slight state of tired stupor, instead of picking up his toothbrush, he picked up Angel Bunny, who was sitting by the sink, holding him by the ears. It was when Ryan was about to put on the toothpaste when Fluttershy walked in.

"Uh, Ryan...?" she asked, puzzled. "What are you doing to Angel?"

"Mpfh?" the teen mumbled, squirting a bit of toothpaste into Angel's fur. Blinking, Ryan looked at Angel, who by now was angered beyond belief. "Oh." he said blankly. "Sorry Angel, Didn't pay enough attention." Ryan let go of the bunny's ears, and Angel landed nimbly on the floor. Grumbling slightly about the toothpaste, he hopped out of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked, a bit worried.

"I was just in a bit of a stupor." Ryan said casually, having finally recovered. "Angel happened to be the first thing I touched, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy said, nodding.

"Ouch." Ryan cringed, looking at his frazzled hair in the mirror. He liked it messy, but even messy hair had a limit. Quickly flatting it with his hand, Ryan picked up his toothbrush for real this time, squirted a bit of toothpaste on it, and brushed his teeth. A little while later, he realized he still had his clothes from three days previously on. 'Got to go see Rarity about some human-sized clothes.' the teen thought, sniffing his shirt and pulling a face. 'I can't wear these forever, ponies will complain about the smell.' Shrugging, Ryan used his old clothes, making a mental note to see Rarity about his new hood, and went down to breakfast. On the way, Angel Bunny, passed the human, and he paused to glare at him. "Look Angel, I said I was sorry." Ryan said. "I don't know what else to do." Seemingly satisfied, Angel went on his way. As he sat down to his breakfast of eggs and toast, Ryan wondered about what lay ahead in the day. 'Finding some answers to this thing for a start.' he thought, looking to his bracelet, which was still a mystery to all seven of the friends. "Ack!" the human cried, suddenly feeling something small crawl on his arm. "

What?" Fluttershy shouted as she entered the room, concerned.

"Spider." Ryan squeaked, now curled up in a ball. "Severe Arachniphobia. Screamed."

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy said. She walked over and lifted the spider off of Ryan and placed it on the ground. "Bye bye!" she called to it.

"I'm going to walk around the town." Ryan said once he finished eating. "See if I can get some sight-seeing in." he got up, and went to the door.

"Ok, see you later!" Fluttershy said, waving. "

Bye!" Ryan said. Later, as he was walking around, the teen waved to some of the ponies he knew. True, it had been hell trying to get them to trust the fact he wasn't something out of the Everfree, but once that was done, he was treated like an equal. As he approached Sugarcube Corner, Ryan sniffed the air. He frowned, smelling something other than the sweets from the shop. Turning around, he saw a wave of smoke pouring into town. "A dragon must live near here." Ryan mused. He had heard about, and even seen, the adventure with the dragon back before he came to town. "Dragonshy' was the way the seven friends usually referred to the situation. "I'm sure the odds are astronomical," the teen said, coming to a conclusion. "But it's probably the same one." He knew Fluttershy wouldn't go for it, but he wanted to go and talk to the dragon. Arriving back at the cottage a little while later, he decided to relay this information to the cream Pegasus.

"Oh, hello Ryan." Fluttershy greeted him with a kind smile.

"Smoke's engulfing the town." Ryan said, getting straight to the point. "I think it's that dragon from ages ago again."

"D-D-Dragon?!" Fluttershy stammered, getting scared.

"Fluttershy, come on." the teen said with a smile. "You've done WAY more dangerous stuff in the past few months than a simple dragon. Heck, I doubt that without you, Twilight would've probably not been able to stop that manticore." Ryan was, of course, referring to when the girls first met, but adjusted his tone to suggest he'd heard about it, rather than witnessing it.

"Yes, because it was NOT a dragon." Fluttershy said stubbornly.

"Fluttershy, it's probably the same dragon." Ryan reasoned. "And anyway, look at Spike. Remember when he turned into that rampaging monster? facing a dragon head on's got to be easy compared to trying to contain him." Fluttershy opened her mouth to protest but then lowered her head with a sigh. "Look." Ryan said, kneeling to be eye level to Fluttershy. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't have faith in you. And I do." Fluttershy sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Okay." she said finally. The teen straightened up, and cricked his neck.

"Geronimo." he whispered to himself, puffing out his chest and walking out the door. Fluttershy followed the teen out the door. Later, Ryan and Fluttershy were walking up the mountain. The teen wasn't really in that great of shape, so he had to stop a couple times. It was made a little harder by the fact that Ryan had agreed to carry the Pegasus pony for a while, on top of easily getting tired Fluttershy wasn't actually that heavy, it was the fact Ryan was out of shape that slowed them down. 'well, at least my legs will look good by the end of this.' the human thought as he climbed.

"Im really sorry to make you do this, I really am." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine, really." Ryan panted, practically willing his feet to keep going. "Working out was something I was too lazy to do back home, so I guess I'll start doing it now." Fluttershy nodded, understanding. Unfortunately, when they finally got to the top, Ryan was so exhausted, he ended up fainting as soon as he stopped and put Fluttershy down.

"Uh... Ryan?" Fluttershy asked, concerned. The knapsack Ryan had packed for the trip had fallen open when the teen had fainted, and a water bottle rolled out. Because Ryan had refused to drink the water while carrying the Pegasus, he had ended up dehydrated, and passed out from exhaustion in addition to it. Fluttershy picked up the water bottle, opened Ryan's mouth, and squirted the water into his mouth.

"What happened?" the teen asked when he recovered.

"You fainted." Fluttershy explained.

"Uuuuugh." Ryan moaned. "Uh oh, breakfast's making a comeback." he said abruptly, crawling past the Pegasus and barfing over the side of the cliff.

"Oh goodness, oh goodness!" Fluttershy blabbered, very concerned.

"Fine." Ryan said incoherently, still recovering. "Altitude sickness."

"I see…" Fluttershy said. ROAAAAAAAAAAR! Both the human and Pegasus jumped. As he was still only able to lie on the ground, Ryan simply looked up. A huge dragon was towering over the duo, obviously angered it's slumber was interrupted. "Yup. Same dragon." the teen squeaked. Apparently, the sound of Ryan's barfing had been loud enough to reach the dragon's ears, and wake it up. Fluttershy just stared in panic. Her eyes the size of frying pans and her mouth wide open.

"We just want to talk to you." Ryan said, still weak but managing to rearrange into a sitting position. "You're blowing smoke into Ponyville again, and we need you to move." Fluttershy just stood there staring in horror, the whites of her eyes huge. The dragon ignored the human's request, and swatted at the duo with a claw. It missed Ryan, but whacked Fluttershy over the side. "NO!" Ryan cried, abandoning all reason and jumping after her. Once Ryan had caught up to the Pegasus, he hugged her close, and shifted so he would take the most of the impact from the fall. Squeezing his eyes closed, Ryan braced himself. But luck was with them! the bracelet kicked in just in time, and a bubble appeared around the duo, causing them to bounce all the way back to Ponyville town square before it popped. "Thank god." Ryan panted, releasing Fluttershy and just laying on the ground.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Fluttershy asked, having closed them when she started falling.

"Yes, Your death has been averted." the teen reported. "Almost at the cost of mine, had the bracelet not kicked in with a bouncy bubble in time."

"Oh, sorry..." Fluttershy said, worried for her friend.

"Nah, I saved you." Ryan said, shrugging off the apology. "My life doesn't really matter. Course, let's try to not plummet to our deaths again."

"Agreed." Fluttershy said.

**THE END**


	5. Ryan's Bloom and Gloom

THE EVENING BEFORE THE SEVEN FRENDS MET STARLIGHT GLIMMER

"Hmm..." Ryan groaned, tossing and turning in bed. He was having a terrible nightmare. Ponies were screaming at the sight of him, calling him a freak, and lots of other horrible things. "No. I'm not a threat." he said aloud talking in his sleep. Eventually, Ryan tripped, falling to the ground with a SPLAT! Flipping over onto his back, he saw a crowd of ponies coming towards him, armed with all kinds of torture devices. "No!" Ryan cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shut his eyes, bracing for the first blow.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR WE SHALL VANQUISH THEE!" a voice shouted.

"What?" Ryan said. Looking up, he saw a dark blue alicorn soaring down to his aid.

"Are you alright, Ryan?" Princess Luna inquired.

"How do you know my name?" the teen asked.

"Your friend Twilight has written to me and my sister about you, and also all princesses know their subjects." Princess Luna giggled.

"Oh." Ryan said. the human then clung to Luna tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. "Save me." he squeaked. Princess Luna made all the ponies disappear with her magic.

"Wait..." Ryan said, looking past Luna and spotting a Police Box standing a few feet away. "That wasn't there before. I wonder if...Nah, it couldn't be." he shrugged the thought away.

"Pardon?" Luna asked, confused.

"That Police Box." Ryan clarified, pointing. "Not only was it not there before, but it kind of reminds me of a fictional time machine from my universe."

"Oh, I see." Luna nodded. Too internally eager, Ryan went over to the Police Box, and examined the exterior. "Seems similar." he mused. Shutting his eyes, the teen put a hand on the door handle, and pushed the door open. He walked inside, using his hands to feel for any walls. Not finding any, Ryan opened his eyes...and his jaw dropped. It WAS what he thought it was!

"It's the TARDIS!" he gasped. "I must be dreaming."

"Indeed you are asleep." Princess Luna said with a smile. Ryan paused in his glee.

"Awwww." he sighed, now disappointed. "I wanted it to be real so badly. Ah well, not your fault Luna." He sighed again. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked the night princess, walking out of the TARDIS and shutting the door. "I want ponies to accept me, but I'm scared that my being a human will scare them. What should I do?" the teen dropped to his knees, silent tears dripping onto the ground. Princess Luna put an assuring hoof on his back. "It's just..." Ryan said between sobs. "All my life I've been bullied for liking something that wasn't meant to be for me." the teen didn't mention what that 'something' was, but was sure Luna would get the gist all the same. "I'm scared Luna." he added, looking into the alicorn's eyes. "What do I do?"

"There there." Luna assured him. "I know exactly how you feel." FLASH! a bright white light came out of nowhere. And silhouetted against this light…

"Mels?" Ryan asked, starting to stop crying. He walked over, and Mels put a hand on his shoulder. "Mels, I'm scared." the teen said, inferring, since it obviously wasn't the real Mels, but a dream version, she'd know what he was talking about. "What do I do?" he asked. Dream-Mels just smiled. When she finally did speak…

"Ryan, just be yourself." She told him.

"How?" Ryan asked his cousin.

"Be you." Mels smiled. Ryan gasped, waking up.

"That's right!" he realized. "I don't need to be or do anything special! I should just be myself!" Seeing that it was morning, the teen got out of bed, put on his shoes, and walked outside. "Hi everypony!" he shouted to everyone in the area. "Don't worry, I'm not an evil monster, Just a fun-loving guy who loves hanging out and partying all day!" He noticed Vinyl Scratch a little ways away, finishing with setting up her musical equipment. "Hit it DJPON3!" Ryan called, and Vinyl put a Rock n' Roll record on. Once the music was playing, Ryan busted out some dance moves, and even played air guitar at one point! All the ponies cheered him on. "HELLO EQUESTRIA!" Ryan shouted into a microphone, having grabbed one from Vinyl. "MY NAME IS RYAN MCCRIMMON AND I INVITE YOU ALL TO DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" As they all danced, the teen spotted Princess Luna among the crowd. He winked at her, showing recognition. Later, when the dancing started to wind down, Ryan pulled out his mic again. "FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS," he shouted into the mic. "BEFORE WE END THIS PARTY, I JUST WANT TO THANK THE ONE PONY WHO HELPED ME REALIZE I SHOULDN'T HAVE WORRIED ABOUT FACING A NEW WORLD! PLEASE STAMP YOUR HOOVES FOR...PRINCESS LUNA!" A loud cheer erupted from the ponies. Princess Luna blushed. Ryan flashed a drunken-like grin in the princess's direction. Princess Luna waved to the ponies. The ponies were complimenting her, saying things like "Your the best princess ever!". Princess Luna's face turned red. Later, at Sugarcube Corner, the teen was drinking some cider, when Luna walked into the store. "Hey Luna!" he called, gesturing to the alicorn.

"Hello Ryan." Princess Luna walked up to his table.

"Quite a party huh?" Ryan said as Luna sat opposite him.

"Mmm-hmm." Luna nodded.

Thanks for the help last night." the teen continued. "I know you probably think you didn't help much, considering that dream version of my cousin came in, but you helped me out more than you realize."

"Your very welcome Ryan." Princess Luna smiled.

Ryan sipped at his cider. "Who knows what adventures I'll go on now that I'm here." Ryan mused. "Whatever it is, I'll be ready for it."

**THE END**


	6. Tanks For The Memories

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S DESTINY PART 3**

Ryan was walking through Cloudsdale, the bracelet giving him the ability to touch/walk on clouds, Tank the Tortoise tucked under his arm. He had just picked up Tank from an appointment with Fluttershy, and used Twilight's hot air balloon to take him home. "Not long now Tank." the teen said, coming upon Rainbow's cloud castle, now including a bridge since Ryan didn't have wings. "You'll be with RD soon." Ryan knocked on the door. "RAINBOW DASH!" he called. "I'VE GOT TANK FOR YA!" Rainbow Dash opened the door.

"Hey Ryan!" She said. "Thanks for being Tank back for me."

"Heads up though." Ryan warned as he handed over the tortoise. "Tank's been yawning all trip. I think he's getting ready for hibernation."

"I'll keep that in mind. Rainbow Dash assured the human. "Thanks again!" The pegasus brought Tank inside and closed the door.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Ryan shouted, trying to get his voice to reach Rainbow, who he assumed had zoomed up to her room. Later, he saw RD out walking with Tank at her side. "You sure you're letting Tank do what he needs to do?" The teen asked, noticing Tank was slower than he had been last time the human and tortoise had been together.

"I'm positive." Rainbow Dash said as she smiled.

"Okaaaaay." Ryan said, giving the pegasus the benefit of the doubt. "Guess I'll see you later." he started walking away. "Bye Tank." he added. "Don't let her work you too hard." Later, however, Ryan had had enough. He knew what he had to do. He visited RD and, using the idea that he left something at Fluttershy's and asking her to get it, ran upstairs, scooped up Tank, and ran outside and back to Ponyvile. What he didn't realize was that that he had undone Tank's propeller, and it had fallen onto the floor. When she found out, Rainbow was furious! She confronted the teenage human, correctly assuming he had something to do with Tank missing.

"Ryan! What are you doing with Tank?!" the pegasus asked angrily, eventually cornering him in a park, Tank under his arm. the teenager sighed.

"Rainbow Dash, you need to let Tank go for now." he said. "His biology won't change, even if you wanted it to. He needs to hibernate. If you want to cry, it's okay, but just let Tank do what he needs to do."

Rainbow Dash fidgeted in anger. But then she sighed and quietly said "Ok Ryan." Silent tears slid down her face, and dripped onto the ground. the human patted her head, then put Tank down. The tortoise started to dig into the ground. "See ya later buddy." the teen said. Tank gave him a smile, and then completely buried himself. "We'll miss you." he added. Ryan saluted the spot where Tank had buried himself, sighed, then walked away. 'Rainbow's gonna cry three whole waterfalls over this.' he thought. 'Guess I can't blame her. Though I've got an idea on how to cheer her up.' Later on, when the snow fell, Ryan bundled up in his at-last-ready new hoodie, and new pants, from Rarity, and visited Cloudsdale. When he got passed the weather factory, he suddenly remembered his plan for RD, and decided to be more abrupt. Sneaking into the building and putting on his gloves, Ryan nicked some snow from the machine, and left. then, encasing the snow in a cold cloud, he went to RD's. "SURPRISE!" he cried, throwing the cloud-and-snowball combo in her face when she answered the door.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash laughed, shaking the snow out of her mane and off her muzzle.

"LAST ONE TO PONYVILE GETS PELTED WITH SNOWBALLS!" Ryan shouted, running back towards the balloon. Rainbow Dash quickly zoomed down to Ponyville….or at least she would have. "Oops, almost forgot." Ryan said. "NO FLYING FAST BECAUSE OF THE BALLOON!" he shouted, hoping Dash heard him. Rainbow Dash groaned and flew at normal pace. Ryan and RD both reached Ponyville at the same time. PIFFT! Ryan flinched as a snowball hit his face. Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof at Ryan, laughing hysterically. "You asked for it!" he said, smirking. The teen rolled up a giant snowball, and grabbed RD.

"Hahaha- Hey!" Rainbow's laugh was interrupted when the teen grabbed her. PIFFT! Ryan plopped RD flankfirst into the giant ball of snow. Rainbow Dash was laughing hysterically, and so was the teen. The duo soon had a snowball fight, and they were both happy. Tank would've been proud.

**THE END**


	7. Appleloosa's Most Wanted

Ryan, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and the two Apple sisters were in Appleloosa, helping Applejack train to replace her cousin Bradeburn in a rodeo show. "So AJ," Ryan said as he brought a bale of hay over. "Excited for this?"

"You betcha!" AppleJack replied.

"LOOK OUT!" the teen shouted suddenly, dropping his hay-bale grabbing the country mare. BLORP! the bracelet wrapped an individual shield around everypony as the hay AJ had already stacked fell over. CRASH! "That was close!" Ryan said, his and AJ's shield disappearing.

"What the hay just happened?" AppleJack asked.

"Not sure. After making sure all the shields were gone, Ryan joined the sheriff, who was looking at a strange mark in the dirt. "What's that?" he asked.

"Troubleshoes." The Sheriff replied.

"Who?" the teen asked, having never heard the name before.

"He's shut down all our rodeos." The Sheriff explained.

"Any motivational patterns you've seen?" Ryan asked. "You can't do something without a motive to do it." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" he asked. A thought came to Ryan as he knelt to examine the marking.

"What if Troubleshoes isn't what you think he is." the teen was sure the Sheriff was one of those stubborn, keen-to-abide-by-the-law types. Sure enough...

"Your kidding right?" The Sheriff's glare faded into a smile.

"No I'm not." Ryan said calmly. "Where I come from, people are discriminated against all the time, without even being heard. What if this is a similar case?"

"Impossible." The Sheriff shook his head.

"Suit yourself, but I'm sure I'm right." the brunette human said, standing up to his full hight again. Later on, Ryan was walking in one of the forests around the town, when he heard what sounded like three fillies screaming! "APPLEBLOOM! SCOOTALOO! SWEETIE BELLE!" he shouted, following the sound of their voices. "What are you doing!?" the human shouted when he caught up to them. "It's like your looking for trouble!"

"We are! TroubleSHOES, that is!" Applebloom explained.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "What's your reason?"

"So the sheriff can capture him!" Scootaloo replied.

"Are you CRA-!?" Ryan started, but then stopped. "Sarcasm?" he asked. Scootaloo nodded. "Thank god." Ryan clutched his heart. "Scared me there. C'mon then, let's do it."

"Do what?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Find Troubleshoes?"

"Yup." Ryan nodded.

"But isn't he a dangerous criminal?" Sweetie Belle continued, scared.

"I doubt it." the human replied, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Applebloom scrunched her nose up at Ryan's comment. "He's shut down all our rodeos."

"I think he's just accident-prone, even if the sheriff doesn't." Ryan elaborated. Applebloom looked at her friends and shrugged, then kept walking. CRACK! Lightning flashed, and it started to rain. Ryan made a disk-shaped shield, and used it as an umbrella to protect both himself and the CMC. "W-w-w-wish I th-th-th-thought to p-p-put on-n-n-n a j-j-j-jacket." the teen said, his teeth chattering from the cold. Suddenly, SPLAT! Ryan and the CMC were splashed with mud, and knocked out from under their feet/hooves. "IT'S A MUDSLIDE!" Ryan shouted. "You girls okay?" the human asked when it was all over.

"Uh-huh." They all nodded.

"Rarity's gonna kill me for this." Ryan muttered, looking at his wet, mudstained clothes. "Look, shelter." he said, looking at a rickety old wagon. Ryan walked towards it, and the three fillies followed him. Peaking into the window, Ryan saw someone inside. "C-c-can we c-c-come in please?" he asked.

"It seems abandoned." Applebloom said.

"Saw someone." Ryan said. He knocked on the door. A few minutes of crashing sounds later, the door opened. "Hello?" the human asked warily.

"It seems nopony's home." Scootaloo said. Just then, a large pony appeared.

"Hello." Ryan repeated, smiling as much as he could. The human was so cold, he wasn't sure if his nerves were going to respond to his attempt to move his mouth. "May we come in out of the cold?"

"Surely." The stallion replied.

"Are you Troubleshoes by chance?" the human asked. "I didn't believe the sheriff when he associated the name with an outlaw type of pony."

"That's me." Troubleshoes replied, nodding.

"As soon as this storm clears, we're bringing you to Appleloosa." Ryan affirmed, slamming a fist into his hand. "The sheriff needs to listen."

"You cant do that! That's Troubleshoes!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Hush." Ryan said to her. "Toubleshoes, the sheriff thinks you're wreaking the rodeos around Equestria, and I think otherwise. Would you mind coming to appeal?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Ryan..." Applebloom said.

"I wish to help you end your identity as an outlaw." the human continued, ignoring Applebloom. "I just can't stand an innocent pony being branded with a personality he or she doesn't have."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Troubleshoes asked.

"I...don't know." Ryan admitted. "But I-." Ryan suddenly got an idea. "You can participate in the rodeo!" he shouted.

"I wish I could, but bad luck follows me wherever I go like sour on old milk." Troubleshoes explained.

"No it doesn't!" Ryan had another idea. "What if you're looking at it all wrong, like the sheriff?"

"Pardon?" Troubleshoes asked.

"I assume the reason you think this way is your Cutie Mark." the teen said, pointing to the upside-down horseshoe on Troubleshoe's flank.

"Upside-down horseshoe. Bad luck." Troubleshoes explained.

"What if that's not it?" the human continued.

"Beg your pardon?" Troubleshoes was confused.

"Rodeo clowning!" Ryan said, jumping up from his seat and pacing back and forth. "What if THAT'S your talent?"

"Well, its worth a shot!" Troubleshoes said. However, not even within a foot of Appleloosa, the sheriff found them!

"Idiot!" Ryan kicked himself, having forgotten to leave a note. "No!" he shouted, the sheriff having cuffed Troubleshoes and starting to lead him away. "He's not wrecking the rodeos, he wants to be in them!"

"Just my luck." Troubleshoes said with a sigh.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!?" Ryan shouted.

"Troubleshoes is underarrest for destroying the property and peace of mind of the good rodeo-loving ponies of Equestria! Not to mention fillynapping!" The Sheriff exclaimed, ignoring Ryan.

"I ENCOURAGED THE FILLIES TO GO INTO THE FOREST!" Ryan shouted, hoping to help Troubleshoes's situation.

"Braeburn, get these four some place safe!" Applejack shouted, pointing to them.

Taking out a pin, the teen jiggled it inside the lock. "Got it. Lucky the Sheriff's at the rodeo. C'mon!" Ryan led Troubleshoes to the rodeo, grabbing assortments of clown stuff along the way.

"Ready Troubleshoes?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Well, how do I look?" Troubleshoes asked

"In the words of a favorite fictional character of mine," Ryan replied. "Fantastic." The teen led Troubleshoes to the rodeo ring. "Good luck." he said, smiling to encourage the stallion. Troubleshoes smiled at Ryan. Ryan did enjoy the show, despite secretly being afraid of clowns. That is, until Troubleshoes...well...got in trouble. his outfit had come off, and his cutie mark was exposed. Without thinking, Ryan leapt over the gate, and ran in front of the misunderstood stallion, shielding him with both arms. Among the ponies who were ready to take down Troubleshoes was the sheriff.

"Step aside Ryan! This one's goin' to jail!" said The Sheriff.

"HOW ABOUT YOU LISTEN TO TROUBLESHOES FOR ONCE YOU THICK-HEADED DIRTBAG!" Ryan shouted, the rage from the injustice he felt Troubleshoes had gone through getting the better of him.

"What has gotten into you Ryan?" Applejack approached the human teen glaring angrily.

"Troubleshoes wants to BE in the rodeos, not wreck them!" Ryan replied. "Why can't any of these idiots see that!?"

"What he says is true." Troubleshoes piped up. "This here entertaining y'all with my clutzin'. That's what I'm supposed to be doing, I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, I just never love nothin' like I love the rodeo. So I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big mess ol' mess of things. Turns out I was just lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong." Ryan smiled as the stallion avicaded for himself.

"And he didn't kidnap Applebloom and her friends." he added. "All of us wanted to clear Troubleshoes's name, so we went to find him. I also encouraged them to go."

"That may be true, but he still has to face charges for the problems he's caused." said The Sheriff.

"I'll help." Ryan volunteered.

"Us too!" The CMC added

"If I've done wrong I'll see to it that I take my medicine and square my account." Troubleshoes said to The Sheriff.

Later, Ryan and the CMC were helping to clean the mess Troubleshoes had caused. "Sorry about taking the girls into the forest AJ." the teen said to the farm pony.

"Its alright." Applejack replied.

"I think Troubleshoes is going to be alright now." Ryan added, looking over at the stallion.

"Ah think so too." Applejack said. Ryan suddenly raised his arm, sniffed his armpit, and pulled a face.

"Can't believe I forgot to shower the whole time we've been here." he said in disgust.

"You can take a shower here if you need to." Applejack offered

"Nah, I can deal until we're back home." Ryan replied. "Besides, It'd be a waste if I showered and then worked again."

"Suit yourself." Applejack said.

**THE END**


	8. Interlude 2

**THE HUMAN'S DESTINY INTERLUDE 2: ENTER MELODY**

Ryan was sad. In all the hype of coming to Equestria, he had forgotten what had happened prior. Overcome with a combination of grief and the realization he wouldn't see his remaining family members ever again, the teen had shut himself out to the rest of Ponyville. Twilight and her friends were worried, so they came to Ryan's room, and knocked. "Go away." the teen called when he heard the knocking.

"Please Ryan, come on out and talk to us." Twilight pleaded calmly.

"No!" Ryan called. "Can't a guy grieve over his dead parents in peace?" Ryan had forgotten he hadn't told his friends about his loss. The ponies all gasped. Applejack hung her head, her hat over her heart. Fluttershy simply cried.

"Oh Ryan, Im so sorry..." Twilight said consolingly.

"Don't be!" Ryan called back to the alicorn. "Just leave me please!" he thought of something. "And Pinkie?" he added.

"Yeah Ryan?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That goes for you as well." Ryan said. "Not in the mood for parties at the moment."

"Ok..." Pinkie Pie turned around and walked away with her head teen knew he had upset his friends, Pinkie in particular, but he needed time to grieve. "Can't even get advice from Mels anymore." Ryan lamented, referring to his cousin. Deciding to nap, Ryan took off his glasses, put them on his bedside table, and curled up. He was snoring away a little bit later. Little did the teen know, the bracelet had big plans for him. it glowed brightly, and Mels teleported into the room! She was asleep in her own bed, so she didn't have any idea of where she was yet.

"Mmmph." Ryan groaned a few hours later, finished with his nap. He poked a hand out of the covers and groping for his glasses. Putting them on, the teen got up. as he started towards the door, he stubbed his toe on the wall. "OUCH!" he yelled, hobbling on one foot, and clutching the foot with the hurt toe. his yell was enough to wake up his cousin.

"Ryan!" Mels exclaimed. "You're alright! Where have you been all this time?!"

"Mels!?" Ryan cried in disbelief. He shook his head. "I've been here in Equestria!" the teen replied, hugging his cousin.

Mels had tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" she told him. "I-" she paused, the full impact of Ryan's words having finally sunk in. "Equestria?" she asked skeptically, As if to confirm, Twilight walked in, intending to check on Ryan.

"Good morning Ryan!" Twilight opened her eyes and gasped, her jaw dropping at the sight of the newest human.

"Melody, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle, Melody." Ryan quickly introduced the two to each other, and then stepped back to watch Mels's reaction.

"TWILIGHT!" Melody shouted, tackling the alicorn into a hug, giving her no chance to escape. "Your my favorite pony!" Ryan rolled his eyes, smirking. he made a 'cut it out' motion across his throat to signal Mels, hopefully calming her down. "Oops!" Melody blushed, backing away from the lavender alicorn.

"Anyway, how did you get here like this?" Ryan asked his cousin, a bit envious. "I had to get struck by lightning." Melody shrugged.

"I don't know actually." she replied.

"Oh...No...No it didn't." Ryan said, and Idea forming in his head, and a smirk forming on his face.

"What?" Melody asked, confused.

"This!" Ryan said, holding up the wrist with the bracelet. "It teleported you here!" Mels smirked, skeptical.

"That's a bracelet, darling." she said.

"Twilight, care to explain?" Ryan asked, bowing to the alicorn and letting her go into 'lecture mode'.

"This isn't just any old bracelet, its a magical bracelet." Twilight explained with a smile. Ryan nodded.

"I've used it to, in no particular order, create trampolines, shatter glass containing my friends cutie marks, travel through time, create and destroy shields, encase myself in a bouncy bubble, and now this." he finished, gesturing to Mels.

"Wow!" Mels said awestruck.

"I had the idea that I was meant to come here." Ryan added. "What for is a mystery, but it seems to be the truth." he shrugged. "Good news to everyone!" The teen shouted, running out of his room. "I'm better! Pinkie, throw the biggest party you can think of and invite everyone in town! I'm READY!" the teen was so ecstatic about having his cousin back, he felt a party was the only way to celebrate it. Ryan turned to his cousin, and held out his arms, wanting her to hug him. Melody attacked Ryan around the waist with a hug. Later on, the two siblings were enjoying themselves with the festivities. "I assume everyone thought I also died?" Ryan questioned Mels as they sat and drank some punch.

"Yeah." Melody said with a frown. Ryan snorted.

"Oh man if we ever find a way home, I can't WAIT to see the looks on their faces."

"Mhm." Melody nodded with a smile.

"Sorry." Ryan added. "Probably shouldn't laugh at that." Melody shrugged. BONK! an apple dropped on Ryan's head...at least he THOUGHT it was an apple, until he saw the familiar face shining on it instead of his reflection. "Discord, stop doing stuff like that." the teen said, tossing the 'apple' far away.

"Oh Discord, what are we gonna do with you?" Melody said with a smile.

Ryan shook his head, also smiling. "I guess that's his way of joining in." he said.

"Yeah." Melody giggled. Little did they know, a nightmare of a night was ahead. It was during the night when **IT** happened. A blue-ish smoke billowed through the open window of Ryan and Mels's room, and entered his mouth. FLASH! Ryan suddenly had visions of horrible things. His bullies, the terrible dream of rejection, and the death of his parents. suddenly, Ryan's eyes snapped open. But instead of their normal brown, they were dark blue! "At last, I have a new body." the creature possessing Ryan said in the teen's voice. "May not be a pony, but its close to those who foiled me long ago." It was Nightmare Moon! "Now." she said a smile of seething anger on her face. "To take my revenge!" Mels stirred, waking up to find who she thought was her cousin.

"Ryan? What are you doing up so late?" Mels asked.

"Just a bit of a night walk." Nightmare Moon said quickly. "I can't sleep."

"Fool." Nightmare Moon said once she was out of Mels's hearing range. Recognizing the cutie mark imbedded on the door, Nightmare pushed it, and found it was Twilight's room. "Perfect." she whispered. Nightmare crept slowly towards Twilight, intending to use her human hands to snap her neck. Luckily for the violet mare, she woke up just before Nightmare Moon could carry out this plan, and the evil tyrant was left in a state where she was reaching towards the mare. "Uh..."

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Twilight asked, a bit angered.

"Don't worry, I was just joking." Nightmare said in an attempt to cover her plan. "In fact, i wanted to hug you!" Twilight narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

"Twilight! Help!" Ryan shouted.

"Shut it you tramp!" Nightmare Moon shouted, now back to her old voice. Before, she had sounded like Ryan. Now that the human was partly back in control, she now had her old voice.

"Ryan...?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"I'm possessed by-." Ryan started but was interrupted.

"My dear Twilight." Nightmare said. "don't you recognize my voice?"

Twilight gasped. "Nightmare Moon!" she shouted.

"Finally!" Nightmare relished in the fear in the alicorn's voice. It was at that moment the tyrant noticed Twilight's wings. "I see you're an alicorn now." she said. "Pathetic."

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, offended on Twilight's behalf. "Twilight, help!" he cried.

"Uh... Uh!" Twilight panicked, not knowing what to do. It was then Melody came into the room.

"What is going on in here?" she asked. Ryan's eyes flashed blue, as a dark aura surrounded his hand. "Mels, run!" he cried, knowing Nightmare was going to preform a spell. too late. WHAM! Nightmare Moon had used a spell to throw Mels across the room, knocking her out. Ryan was enraged!

"NO ONE HURTS MY COUSIN!" he cried. at this pronouncement, the bracelet shone brightly. "NIGHTMARE!" the teen shouted. the power in the bracelet revved up more. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" FWASH! a bright white light radiated off of Ryan, pulsing every few seconds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Nightmare Moon. When it was all over, Nightmare Moon was out of Ryan. She now had her own body, a complete replica of her old one, except for the small difference being she wasn't as tall, coming up to Ryan's waist.

"MELS!?" Ryan cried, running over to his cousin's side. Mels moved her hands away from her face, revealing her tear filled eyes. "Just know it wasn't really me." Ryan whispered, hugging his cousin. When he ran his hands down Mels's back, he gasped. "Now I have the power to sense injuries." the teen said, rolling his eyes. "Don't freak out Mels, but you have a fractured spine and ribcage, and you're internally bleeding." After tying up Nightmare Moon, as well as inhibiting her magic, Ryan picked up his cousin, holding her bridal style. "Twilight, get us to the hospital!" he cried. FLASH! Twilight teleported them all to the hospital. "My cousin's injured!" the teen yelled at the reception pony.

"What happened?" The reception pony asked.

"A...fight." Ryan said quickly. "She's got a fractured spine and ribcage. And she's internally bleeding. Help her!"

When one of the hospital staff, Nurse RedHeart if Ryan wasn't mistaken, came for Mels, the brunette teen carried his cousin into the room, laying her down at last. Abandoning pretense, Ryan plopped down next to Mels's bed, head in his hands and crying. Twilight came in a few minutes later.

"How is she?" the alicorn asked.

"They've barely started the recovery process." Ryan said, waving to Nurse RedHeart, who was strapping a heart monitor to one of Mels's arms and injecting some bagged healing liquid to the other. "Twilight, I'm scared." the human admitted.

"Don't worry." Twilight put an assuring hoof on Ryan's arm. "She'll be alright, I promise."

"She's supported me all my life, and now I'm not sure whether I'm going to lose her as well as my parents." Ryan replied, more tears dripping down his face. "I can get over losing my parents, but I don't think I'd ever get over the fact that I let her die when I could save her." Later, the hospital started to close. Ryan, despite Nurse RedHeart's protests, refused to leave Mels's side. He was on the verge of nodding off when Fluttershy walked in. "I suppose you got worried when I didn't show up at the castle." Ryan inferred to the Pegasus. Fluttershy nodded. "Don't worry, I just want to stay with Mels." he frowned. "I could use some comfort though."

"Okay." Fluttershy said, sitting next to the human.

"I'm just afraid of losing her, like I did my parents." Ryan said sadly.

"I understand." Fluttershy said, nodding. "It's like losing a pet when he or she dies." Ryan said. "You've grown so attached, you can't believe their gone." After a while, Fluttershy left. The next day, Ryan, having dosed off while in the hospital, woke up to the most awesome surprise. Mels was okay! "MELS!" Ryan cried, happy tears welding up in his eyes, and leaking onto his face

"Huh?" Mels sat up and looked around.

"You're okay." Ryan said between shuddering breaths, tears still falling down his face. "I thought it was going to be my parents all over again." Mels smiled. Later, when Mels was discharged from the hospital, the humans and their pony friends had a small celebration at the castle, not wanting to draw attention.

"Mels, I'm glad you came through." Ryan said. all the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Im glad too." Mels said with a smile. The cousins hugged...then Ryan felt some weight on his back.

"Pinkie?" Looking back, he saw the party pony had latched to his back.

"Oops!" The pink pony blushed, backing away with the others.

"Nah, go ahead everypony." the teen said, shaking his head and smirking. The ponies latched onto the cousins

They then all moved into a group hug.

**THE END!**


	9. Make New Friends But Keep Discord

'Ugh, how did I get roped into this?' Ryan thought. He was at Fluttershy's cottage, joining them for tea. He was only there because Mels had made him go to be polite to Discord. Speaking of the dragonnaques, upon Ryan and Mels's arrival, he had not only changed Ryan's hair color to mimic RD's rainbow, but had also given the teen a swollen hand. Discord had refused the request to remove the changes until the end of the tea date, so Ryan was holding his relationship with him as a 'strong disliking', as he shared Discord's sense of humor. "Heard rumors of a Grand Galloping Gala coming up." The human said.

"Yes it is!" Fluttershy said. "Im going with my new friend Treehugger!" CRACK! Discord had broken his teacup at this statement.

"A new friend?" he asked. Ryan knew exactly what he was thinking, and tried to signal Discord that it wasn't what Fluttershy meant. Too late, Discord has already gone. the teen looked up and saw his hair was still rainbowfied, and that his hand was still swollen.

"Mels, Fluttershy, I'm going to see if this is removable." Ryan said, leaving. Later, Ryan was in his and Mels' room, when he noticed an envelope on his bed. he tore it open, and two golden tickets fell out. "Two tickets to the Gala!" the teen cried. "Mels and I got invited!" Later on, Ryan was getting ready for the gala. He was suited up in a brown pin-striped suit custom made for him by Rarity. He was also sporting a red bow-tie. "Cool." he said, looking himself over in a mirror. "Mels, c'mon! Ready yet?" Mels joined him, wearing a beautiful red dress. She also had a red rose in her hair. "Wow." Ryan praised his cousin. "If this were a normal situation, like a school dance, I figure guys would be all over you."

"Thanks." Mels blushed. "I think girls would also hover over you."

"Of course." Ryan said as he adjusted his bow-tie. "Bow-ties are cool."

"They certainly are." Mels said with a smile.

"Allons-y." the teen said, ready to join the rest of the gang and head for the gala. As they arrived, Ryan noticed a slime trail on the way into the castle. "Mels, look." he whispered to his cousin, pointing at the slime.

"What is it?" Mels asked.

"Don't know." Ryan replied. Later on he got his answer. As Ryan and Mels were talking with Celestia and Twilight, more of that slime suddenly oozed all over the place. "I'm stuck!" Ryan cried, trying to move. "Discord, if this is you, stop this crazy stuff!" he then heard a strange song. Puzzled, he looked around. Then he saw Fluttershy and a pony he had never seen before, although he assumed it was Treehugger. Treehugger was singing a song, and the slime was reforming back into one singular blob. "Mels you okay!?" Ryan asked, running over and checking on his cousin.

"Yeah..." Mels said.

"You okay 'Shy?" Ryan asked as he and Mels walked over to the Pegasus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fluttershy replied, nodding.

"Princess Celestia, WHY DID YOU INVITE THE ONE PERSON WHO COULD DISRUPT THE GALA THIS BADLY!?" Ryan asked/shouted. "Then again, it would've been boring without him." he reasoned after some thought. Shrugging, and giving in, the two humans started to dance.


	10. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

"So what's going on?" Ryan asked. He, Mels, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were at the train station, waiting for a train. Ryan and Mels weren't completely filled in yet.

"The map sent us to Griffonstone!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Griffonstone?" the siblings asked in unison.

"The land of the griffons." Rainbow Dash explained.

"I'll explain the 'map' thing later." Ryan whispered to Mels. "You don't sound too happy Dash." he said to the rainbow Pegasus. "Is it that 'Gilda' character I've heard about?"

"Its not JUST Gilda, ALL griffons are JERKS!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Just as Ryan was about to reply, the train arrived. They got aboard, and Ryan looked at the bracelet on his wrist.

"Wonder what this thing is going to do this time?" he asked as he sat down. Mels shrugged as she sat down next to her cousin. When they arrived in Griffonstone, their jaws dropped. "Whoa, this place is a DUMP!" Ryan exclaimed, looking at all the wrecked buildings.

"Maybe the map should've sent Rarity instead." Rainbow Dash said.

"No kidding." Ryan agreed. Mels and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement.

"Hey Dash!" the younger teen said, pointing to one of the griffons. "Isn't that Gilda?" Gilda turned around and gasped.

"YOU!"

"Hello Gilda." Ryan said, leaning against a nearby wagon.

"My pony friends and I were wondering if-." the human broke off when he saw Gilda's eye twitching. "Gilda, I assume you know Rainbow Dash." he said, gesturing to his friend.

"I wish I didn't." Gilda mumbled. Suddenly, the bracelet on Ryan's wrist started to make beeping noises, and a holographic map popped up. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to a gorge on the map. Everyone, especially Dash, was surprised when Gilda piped up with the answer. "The idol of Borius."

"Huh?" The four friends said in unison, eyebrows raised.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since, and he did it all with that incredible idol of Borius, and that idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it. From one king to the next, Griffonstone and our golden idol were the envy of all other species. It held us together, gave us identity! Right up until the reign of King Gouto, that's when they came to steal our griffon treasure! King Gouto tried to fight him off, but he managed to get away with the idol! They say when our treasure fell into the abyss, our pride went with it. King Gouto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end." The griffon explained.

"Huh? Hey!" Ryan said, pointing to a spot on the bracelet's map. "Why is this called the Abysmal Abyss?"

"Why do you think?" The griffon asked.

"Fair point." the human reasoned. He saw a grin unfurling on Rainbow Dash's face. "What are you planning?" he asked the Pegasus.

"Ill bet that's why the map sent us here! To find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm not too sure that's it." Ryan contradicted her.

"Maybe there's a library we can look in." Mels said.

"Twilight did mention finding answers in a library!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Knock yourselves out, but when you get bored, Ill be The Abysmal Abyss finding The Idol of Borius." Rainbow Dash said before zooming off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ryan called. "I'll keep her in check." Ryan said to Pinkie. A few wasted bits later, they were climbing down into the abyss, their mane/hair being whipped around by the wind. "You okay Rainbow Dash!?" Ryan shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, I think so..." Rainbow Dash replied.

Suddenly, the duo's ropes snapped! "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two screamed, holding onto each other. They landed on a ledge.

"At least we're alive!" Ryan shouted over the wind. Suddenly, the ledge started to crack. "OH COME ON!" the human cried. "MELODY! PINKIE PIE!" he shouted, hoping the pink pony and his cousin would hear him. The other pony and human ran to the edge of the abyss. "MELODY!" Ryan cried gratefully when he saw them. "DO SOMETHING!" Melody threw a rope down, and the two grabbed it. "WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" the teen cried. Unfortunately, Ryan jinxed them. They were halfway back up, when SNAP! the rope severed! Ryan's weight combined with Rainbow's had been too much! "WE'RE DOOMED!" the human cried. SWOOSH! a brown-and-white blur grabbed the duo, and flew them to the top of the abyss

"GILDA!?" Rainbow and Ryan shouted, mouthed dropped open in surprise.

"So...Rainbow Dash means that much to ya huh?" the male human teased the griffon.

"Well, uh..." Gilda stuttered. She sighed. "Yes."

"Well, as RD and I were waiting to virtually plummet to our deaths, I managed to use the bracelet to find out more on the Idol of Borius." Ryan piped up. "You don't need that stupid thing to have harmony. If you learn to be nice to each other again, Griffonstone's gonna thrive better than ever." As the group went back to the town square, Ryan noticed another griffon. "Who's that?" he asked Gilda.

"That's Greta." Gilda told him. Upon the others suggestion, Gilda took a deep breath and approached Greta, offering scones. Greta refused at first, but then Gilda gave her the scone and Greta tasted it.

"Its good." Greta smiled.

"Nice Gilda!" Ryan cheered. "We've gotta get going, but keep up the good work!"

"Ok, see ya Ryan!" Gilda waved.

"Come and visit us in Ponyville sometime!" the human called as he and the other three walked away. he sighed in satisfaction. "Now THAT'S how to save ponies. I had a feeling the idol didn't have anything to do with it." he turned to the rainbow Pegasus. "I only went to keep you in check." he added. "Race you guys to the station!" Ryan cried, running ahead of everyone.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash cried as she zoomed up/next to Ryan. The group laughed together as they ran, the sun setting in the distance.

**THE END**


	11. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?

Ryan and his friends ran into the Castle of the Two Sisters, confronting Nightmare Moon. "Back so soon?" He asked the tyrant. In a flash of light, Ryan and the ponies activated the rainbow power, and blasted Nightmare Moon. She turned back into Luna and the seven hugged her. The Lunar Princess gasped, waking up. Meanwhile, in Ryan's dream...The TARDIS was coasting through the Time Vortex, Ryan at the helm, when the lights suddenly turned red and the Cloister Bell started ringing. Frantic, Ryan tried to work the controls on the console, but found they were jammed. "No-no-no-no-n-no-NOOOO!" he cried, finding he was heading straight towards a burning star. The teen noticed a blue, smoky creature, and woke up, gasping, inside Carousel Boutique. "Oh, thank god." Ryan sighed. "I was just dreaming." Looking around, he saw his six pony friends had bags under their eyes. "Yeesh." he said, cringing. "Did you guys even sleep last night?"

"I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night." Rarity told Ryan

"That blue smoke thing..." The teen mused out loud. "What?" he said, realizing everyone was staring at him.

"I had a nightmare about it too!" Everypony said at once.

"Spike, send a scroll to Luna." Ryan said. "Tell her it's urgent!" When Spike sent it, Princess Luna burst through the door.

"Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!" She asked.

"We all did." Ryan said.

"Not me!" Spike bragged.

"Luna, what is it?" The teen asked. "More importantly, is it dangerous?" The human was concerned for his friends' safety as well as his own, and Luna's saddened expression wasn't helping him feel better.

"The creature of blue smoke is a creature of my nightmares, it escaped from my slumbers yesterday." Princess Luna told them.

"Why is it attacking us?" Ryan asked, voicing the question all seven of the friends had on their minds.

"The creature of blue smoke is like a parasite, my dreams must no longer be enough for it, now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must've learned from you seven from seeing you in my dream." Princess Luna explained.

"So what your saying is you dreamt about all of them and not me?" Spike said with sad eyes. Ryan gasped, realizing he had dreamed about the blue smoke before it started attacking.

"I know this is going to sound nuts," he said. "But I've seen it before, way before it escaped."

"So the smoke gave us bad dreams, no biggy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Luna, what if the creature, the Tantabus, escaped before and you didn't notice?" The human asked. "How else could I have dreamt about it before today?"

"I saw that The Tantabus has grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If it grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all Equestria into a living nightmare!" Princess Luna explained.

How are you going to stop it?" Ryan asked, concerned. "And what can we do to help?"

"Hm..." Princess Luna tapped her chin, trying to think of a solution. The human yawned. "I'm just going to try to sleep." He plopped down right where he was, and started snoring. However, it wasn't long before Ryan started to twitch, toss, and turn. "it's inside my dream!" he shouted in his sleep. "Do something!" Luna fired up her magic.

"Try to sleep." she told the six ponies. "I'll deal with the Tantabus." With that, a white string of magic attached itself to Ryan's head, and Luna entered his dream.

"NO! NO!" Ryan was screaming. He was back in the TARDIS again, still forced on the deadly course to the burning star. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted to the Tantabus. Princess Luna appeared right behind Ryan and began shooting at it with her magic.

Ryan ducked down into a ball, scared. Suddenly, the bracelet fired up, and Ryan was somehow able follow Luna into one of the pony's dreams. "Huh?" he said, as confused as Princess Luna was upon discovering him. "Whose dream is this?" he asked. Suddenly, he got his answer. A swarm of changelings surrounded them. "Why do I always have to open my big mouth?" Ryan moaned. SWOOSH! a blur of rainbow suddenly swooped by, clobbering all the changelings. Princess Luna fired lasers at the changelings.

"I can see The Tantabus has already changed your slumbers into a nightmare!" She said.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash said as she clobbered more Changelings. "This is my favorite dream!" Suddenly, the Tantabus appeared! The Tantabus has transformed Rainbow Dash's awesome dream into a land of candy and happy singing flowers!

"Wow." Ryan said sarcastically. "Real bad nightmare Dash. At least in mine I had a chance of dying!" Rainbow Dash screamed in horror.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She begged.

"Luna, it's moved!" The teen shouted, bounding into the next dream, which happened to be Rarity's. Princess Luna followed it as wel.

"What the?" Ryan said, noticing Rarity was dreaming of floating dresses.

"Oh my! How simply divine!" Rarity said.

"Okaaaay." The teen said. Suddenly, the Tantabus appeared again, causing the dresses to become old, frayed and torn! Rarity screamed in horror.

"It's moved again!" Ryan shouted, bounding to Applejack's dream. Princess Luna followed them. They were on Sweet Apple Acres, and saw Applejack polishing a giant apple similar to the one she was growing during the 'Flutterbat' fiasco. "Huh, neat." Ryan said. The Tantabus appeared for the third time, causing all the apples on the farm to rot simultaneously! It dug into the giant apple, causing it to rot as well.

"Don't let it get away!" Ryan shouted, following it into Twilight's dream. "Huh?" he said, looking around. "A giant library!?" The teen shouted, realizing what all the books on the shelves meant. "How dull is that!?"

Twilight turned her head and gasped when she sat book bats flying towards her. Ryan managed to blast some of them, but they soon turned their attention to him. "PRINCESS LUNA!" He screamed in fear. Princess Luna flew in front of Ryan and blasted lasers at them from her horn. The teen then noticed the Tantabus slipping away between two books on a nearby shelf. "Oh no you don't!" he said, flattening into a 2D version of himself and following the creature. Popping into the next dream, Ryan noticed a lot of butterflies. "No doubt whose dream this is." he said, popping back into 3D. Sure enough, a giant Angel Bunny was brushing Fluttershy's mane. "So nice to be the pet for once." She said.

"Um...okay." Ryan said, a little weirded out. He suddenly noticed the Tantabus creeping up behind Angel. "Angel, look out!" The teen shouted. Too late. The Tantabus had infected Angel, turning him into a giant, mutated monster. Fluttershy turned her head to look at him.

"N-Nice... G-Giant... E-Evil... A-Angel!" She said, cowering in fear.

"Sorry!" Ryan shouted, running to catch up to the Tantabus, which had flown into a bush. The bush was a portal into the next, and last, dream. Pinkie's to be exact. "Has Luna been here yet?" The teen asked Pinkie, worried the Princess had ended up lagging behind.

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie turned her head to Ryan.

"So... What's the Tantabus doing to your dream?" The human asked, looking around and seeing everything seemed pretty normal.

"So far, nothing." Pinkie Pie then stepped into a party room filled with cake.

Following her, Ryan touched one of the cakes. "I think I found what the Tantabus did." he said. "All of these cakes are old and stale."

"Ew!" Pinkie Pie said, grossed out.

"Good luck!" The human shouted, spotting the Tantabus going into a box. Following it, Ryan ended up back in the TARDIS. "NO!" he shouted, frustrated. Ryan gasped, waking up and finding himself in Twilight's castle. "Luna or someone must've carried me." he mused. A split second later, the ponies woke up as well.

"Looks like something about the dream TARDIS is attracting the Tantabus." he told them.

"T-That was terrible! I-I never wanna have that nightmare again!" Applejack said.

"It circled all our dreams, and ended up back in mine."

"Me either!" Fluttershy said.

"Luna, you okay?" The teen asked, noticing the Princess was looking sad.

"I'm so sorry my friends. I failed." She said. "It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep." Princess Luna told them.

"Um...There's one problem." The human said. "Not only did I dream of Melody just before I woke up, I think Pinkie dreamt about everyone in town.

"Oh no!" Applejack said.

"I know!" Ryan said. "What if we all shared a collective dream?"

"Yeah, I reckon I can live without seeing that thing ever again!" Fluttershy said.

"Me to." Ryan agreed. "Think you can do it?" he asked Luna.

"After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others, is more then I can bear." Princess Luna said.

"You can't do this alone Luna." Ryan said. "Not anymore. You need our help."

"Your right Ryan." Princess Luna said.

"Let's hope this collective dream thing works." The teen said. Princess Luna nodded. Firing up her magic, Luna connected everyone in Ponyvile, and entered the dream. "Nothing's happened so far." Ryan said when Luna saw him. Suddenly, the Tantabus appeared, raging the town and turning the buildings into monsters. "Looks like it's hero time!" Ryan said. In a flash of light, the teen turned into a character from one of his favorite TV franchises "Ben 10", the titular character Ben Tennyson. "Time for a beat-down." Ben/Ryan said. He activated the Omnitrix on his left wrist, and smacked the face down, turning not a humanoid/dinosaur-like creature called Humungosaur. "YES!" Ryan shouted. Fluttershy turned into Flutterbat, Dash turned into Zapp, and AJ became Mistress Mare-velous. They all beat down on the houses. Suddenly, Ben/Ryan's Omnitrix ran out of power, turning the teen back to Ben, who turned back into Ryan. "Princess Luna, I've been meaning to ask!" he shouted to the lunar princess. "Where did the Tantabus originate from!? It didn't just poof into existence!"

"I believe it came from Nightmare Moon." Princess Luna told Ryan. The teen went over to Luna and raised an eyebrow.

"And you're saying this because you feel guilty about what you, no.._she_, did right?" he prompted. Princess Luna nodded. Suddenly, the Tantabus came rushing towards them. "Luna, I, my friends, and the other citizens of Ponyville trust you. Do you trust us?" The human asked, not noticing it.

"I think its feeding off your guilt Princess Luna!" Twilight told her.

"I have a confession to make, I created Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night, to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon, to make sure I never forgave myself. But it appears all I ever did was make you suffer even more." Princess Luna explained.

"But that means you must be the key to stopping all this!" Twilight said.

"Twilight's right!" Ryan said. "And look at what you're doing!" he added. "Nightmare Moon would want the Tanabus to win, but you're trying to stop it! We all trust you Luna! Do you trust us!?"

"I do." Princess Luna replied. At this, the Tantabus rapidly lost power, and it went back inside Luna.

YEAH!" Ryan cheered. He then woke up, as did the ponies. "Luna did it!" he said.

"Woohoo!" The ponies cheered.

"Ssssssh." Ryan said, spotting a certain pony asleep on a pile of pillows in the middle of the circle of beds. Luna was asleep, smiling as she dreamt.

"I wonder what shes dreaming about." Twilight said.

"Let's find out." Ryan stated. He used the bracelet to attach to Luna, and entered her dream. "Wow." he awed, looking around. "This is nice Luna." he commented. Luna nodded, still asleep. Smiling, Ryan left.

**THE END!**


	12. The Cutie Re-Marks Part 1

Twilight Sparkle was at The School for Gifted Unicorns practicing for an upcoming lecture about cutie marks. "If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves." Spike and Ryan were sitting in the audience, clapping.

"Twilight, the speech is great." The teen said. "And I'm sure you're gonna nail it. But one problem I see is you constantly shifting through your cue cards."

"I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards, but I'm not sure I can." Twilight told him.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine." Ryan assured her. "I mean, everyone knows you're one of the smartest ponies in Equestria."

"Come on, Twilight! You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!" Spike assured her.

"Not to mention you've spoken in front of crowds before." Ryan added, referring to the speeches the Alicorn had made during her coronation as Princess, and the Grand Equestria Pony Summit.

"Its not that I'm nervous, its just that I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be…"

"'Perfect?" Ryan groaned.

"Exactly. Let's go through it one more time." Twilight shuffled the flashcards. Later, when Twilight was really giving the speech, Ryan noticed one thing: Their friends weren't there! Twilight had noticed this as well.

"Why do you think Pinkie and the others didn't show up?" The teen asked Twilight as they headed back to Twilight's castle later. "You don't think Starlight Glimmer or someone else had something to do with it do you? Wait...what am I saying? That's not going to happen." But when they entered the throne room, there was Starlight Glimmer, smiling smugly!

"Or I could be dead wrong." Ryan sighed.

"Welcome home Twilight." Starlight said in a snarky tone. She levitated a scroll, zapped it, and disappeared through a portal.

"What was that!?" Ryan shouted.

"I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed. Suddenly, Ryan heard what sounded like a gong being hit underwater. Looking around, he saw a Police Public Call Box.

"Oh...You're kidding me! No way!" He said in a mix of awe and disbelief.

"What in Equestria is that?" Twilight asked.

"Something I thought didn't exist here." Ryan explained. "It's called a TARDIS."

"What does TARDIS mean?" Twilight questioned.

"What does it do?" Spike inquired.

"The Time And Relative Dimension In Space," Ryan said. "Traverses space-time by dematerializing from one place, flying through a time vortex, and dematerializing at another point. In short, it's a time machine."

"A time machine!?" Spike exclaimed.

"What she's doing here is beyond me." Ryan said. "Like I said, the TARDIS doesn't exist here." The teen walked up to the TARDIS, and circled around it. "Alright, if you're the real TARDIS then you should be-." Ryan opened the doors and walked inside. "-Dimensionally transcendental." There was a massive room inside. Round holes were cut into the wall, where glass made them window-like. In the center of the room, there was a white, hexagonal console with various switches, levers and buttons. "So you are the real TARDIS." The teen breathed. "What are you doing here?" Twilight and Spike entered the TARDIS. Their eyes widened at the interior.

"No way, my mind is officially blown!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Its bigger on the inside!" Spike exclaimed. BAM! The doors suddenly closed by themselves, and the cylindric,l glass Time Rotor pumped up and down. With a VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS dematerialized.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Ryan cried, but it was too late. The TARDIS had already materialized in a different point. The teen peeked outside. "Huh." He said, exiting. "It's Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale? Starlight Glimmer doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here?" Spike asked. FWOOSH! A cyan blur rushed past them. "Was that Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"Looked like it." Ryan said. "But almost...not at the same time."

"She looked really young, and I didn't see a cutie mark." Twilight said to the dragon.

"Time...machine..." The teen mused. A GONG! from the TARDIS made something click in his brain. "We're back in time to the point where RD first preformed the Sonic Rainboom!" He shouted.

"But only Star Swirl The Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight Glimmer do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?" Twilight asked. That's when Starlight appeared. "YOU!" Twilight got into fighting stance.

"Why did you come back here?" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise!" Starlight told them before teleporting elsewhere.

"Oh no." Ryan got her intention instantly. "She want to stop the Rainboom from ever happening!" Suddenly, another portal appeared and Twilight, Spike, Ryan, and the TARDIS all got sucked into it. "Ow!" Ryan cried upon landing. He had wound up falling into Applejack's 'throne'. The TARDIS was a foot or so away. Once he got a good look around, Ryan realized something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. "Uh, Twilight?"He asked. "Where's your castle?"

"The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight Glimmer did in the past changed things here!" Twilight told them.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ryan said. Then he looked at the map. "Wait…The map doesn't even make sense anymore." He said. "Why does the Crystal Empire cover half the map?"

"Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present!" Twilight told them.

"We'd better find the others and sort this mess out." The teen affirmed.

"Right! This is too big to handle on our own." Twilight agreed. But when they went around Ponyville, they saw that the buildings were broken and boarded up.

"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this." Spike quivered as he and his friends trudged through Ponyville.

"This is Ponyville. How bad could things be?" Twilight asked.

"Is that Sugarcube Corner?" Spike asked as they passed the now-closed down bakery.

"Ouch." Ryan said, cringing.

"Carousel Boutique!" Twilight exclaimed, passing by what used to be Rarity's home. Ryan let out a low whistle.

"Let's see if we don't have S.A.A anymore." He said, running in the direction of the apple farm. "Huh, seems normal." The teen said when they arrived. As they rounded the barn, they saw a familiar orange pony. "Applejack?" Ryan asked tentatively.

"What can I do for you?" Applejack asked. Just then, Ryan noticed AJ wasn't wearing her trademark hat, but rather a hair-net.

"Uh, this may sound completely nuts, but do you ever remember wearing a stetson?" He asked

"Not that I know of." Applejack replied.

"Okay, how about seeing me before?" The teen continued. "I've known you for a while, but judging by the way you're looking at me, I've either never met you, or something bad happened to me. Most likely the former, am I right?"

"Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"What about Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?" Ryan continued, despite what AJ had just said confirming what he thought.

"Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago." Applejack told him.

"Why?" The human asked.

"She went to help with the cause like everypony else." Applejack told him.

"'The cause?'" The trio echoed. It was then Ryan realized why the map had changed.

"King Sombra." He breathed. "What happened?" The teen asked AJ. "What's 'the cause'?"

"The war against King Sombra and The Crystal Empire?" Applejack reminded him.

"Uh..." Ryan kind of figured Sombra was involved, but he didn't expect that. "What?"

"Where have you been?" Applejack asked, fixing them with accusatory looks.

Look, it's too complicated to explain." Ryan said. "We just want to know more about this 'war' and what happened to everypony." The teen explained.

"That's easy enough." Applejack sighed. "When The Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it. And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria. it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria."

"Wow." Ryan said sadly. "Don't worry Applejack. Twilight, Spike and I will put this right." Applejack sighed.

"I hope you do." She said dejectedly. VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS materialized not that far away.

"Like I said AJ," The teen comforted. "We'll put this right. The trio entered the TARDIS, and Ryan shut the door. Applejack watched as, with another VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS dematerialized.

"So... How are we gonna set things right?" Spike asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ryan panicked. "Wait...yeah I do." The teen flipped a lever, and the TARDIS landed back in past Cloudsdale. "We just stop Starlight from stopping the Rainboom!" he said happily as the trio left the TARDIS. But...POWMF! Starlight zapped them, and the TARDIS, freezing them in crystal.

"Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the Rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!" Starlight Glimmer then pushed the crystal off of Cloudsdale. Ryan looked to Twilight, pleading with his eyes for her to do something. Luckily, Twilight was able to free them from the crystal with her magic. The problem now was they were free falling from a thousand feet up! Twilight managed to use her wings, but the TARDIS, Ryan and Spike were still falling.

"I've got this!" Ryan called. The TARDIS passed by him, and he grabbed the lamp on the roof. After that, he found a cubbyhole above the P in 'Police' on the Police Public Call Box sign. He found a key inside it. "The TARDIS will hone in on this key!" He shouted. The key glowed with yellow energy. Suddenly, the TARDIS turned sideways, the side with the doors facing upward. Ryan reached over the roof of the TARDIS with one hand, and pushed the doors open. "Twilight!" He called. "Grab Spike and come on!" With that, he climbed over the roof and fell inside. Twilight caught Spike before he could hit the ground and flew into The TARDIS with him. The TARDIS was still falling, but jumped back to the present, landing with a hard bump next to the 'Cutie Map'. The trio exited the ship. "Whew." Ryan said. "I never want to do that again." He looked to his alicorn friend, and saw she was worried. "You okay Twi?" he asked.

"I don't want to live in that awful future we saw!" Twilight exclaimed. Ryan, feeling like he was being watched, turned.

"Um..." he said, finding a spear point inches from his nose. "I don't think we have to." Twilight was shocked to see two very familiar ponies standing in front of them.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" She asked, gawking at them.

"Ow?" Ryan said. Pinkie had stabbed his nose with the point of her spear.

"Silence, changeling!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Changeling!?" The teen shouted.

"All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... Destroyed!" Fluttershy shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
